Lena disovers she is pregant with their little sister and leaves
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: When Lena discovers she is pregnant with the Street sharks little sister she leaves for 23 years and returns but Skyla gets captured and gets turned into a great White Shark what will happen when the street sharks learn the truth about Lena leaving. Parings Skyla/Ripster also Rox/Streex will adopt a baby girl named Roxie who was found outside their base. What adventures await them.
1. Chapter 1

Leena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 1- Leena discovers she is pregnant and leaves the pregnancy test behind

Leena is a friend of the Bolton Brothers who were human long before they met and now thanks to Doc Paradigme they are now sharks and they have been fighting him ever since but Leena will soon discover she is pregant with their little sister who is inmuine to gene-slamming virus but only on a small point but she will get tunred into a female great white shark regardless when she and her mother come back to Fission city and Skyla gets captured by the Seaviates and taken to Doc Paradigme's lair.

Today they were all chilling out at a Buger Joint eating Burgers and drinking their shakes when two of Paradigme's Seavients drove past them splashing them all with muddy water making Ripster growl angrly at the sight of his little brother's getting soaked with muddy water and seeing the seavients laughing as they drove away.

He shouted " Shark Attack!" And they all drove after the Seavients with Jab sharkdiving into the ground and caught up to the Seaveints and blasted them into an abadoned Building with the rest of the Street Sharks following them with Leena staying behind as she was looking pale for some reason so she noticed a pharmacy shop were she went in accompoined by Beanz who had figured out what was wrong with Leena so he waited out side and a few minutes later she came back out so he asked " Well what's wrong?".

She said " I am 2 weeks along the gender is a little girl i don't know who the father is but i will go to the doctors to get a perterinaty test to find out who the father is so i will call Doctor Paradigme and tell him i will be late coming in tommorrow as i have a errand to run".

Meanwhile the boys were giving Doc Paradigme minions a real good beating until one of them decided to blast one of the buildings walls casuing the building to cave in on itself but the Sharks Sharkdived to safety to the street outside where they found Lena and Bendz who were eating fish and chips with some Humgo burgers for the guys so they all drove back to their HQ which was under Fission Univeristy as their base was in the Steam tunnels which led to the Universty and the comic book store next door and also Bendz home.

So they all had Dinner and all went to bed except for Lena and Bendz who were chatting so Bendz said " If you do discover who the father is what will you do?."

Lena thought about it then said with a very sad look " I will have to leave you guy's for the baby's safety but i will write a note for the boys as they will be heartbroken as when they discover i am gone, they will think Pardigime kidnapped me so that's why i am writing them a letter but don't worry i will be back in 23 years time when Skyla is trained enough to fight alongside the Street Sharks in their battle against Doc Paraidigime but i will stay in contact with you bendz do you have any idea as to where i go?."

Bendz had an idea and said " How about my parents place in Seaview i will call them and tell them the suituation and also that the first name of the baby is decided and that you will be taking a pertinity test to see who the father is they will be thrilled to have you as i told them all about you when they last phoned to see how i was doing."

So when Lena went to bed Bendz phoned his parent's and told them the suituation and they were happy to help Lena and help raise Skyla so Bendz told them when Lena dicovers who the father is to her baby then she will head over as soon as she can and hung up the phone.

So early the following morning Lena wrote the letter for the boys then phoned Doc Pardigime and told him that she will be late coming to work as she had an errand to run and he said that was fine so at the docotrs she had done the pertinity test so she was waiting for the results so a few minutes later Doc Spencer called her in and said " Lena the pertinity test came back and the father is none other than Professor Robert Bolton will you be telling the Street Sharks about this?."

Lena nodded and said " Thank you very much Doc Spencer i will see you later". And with that Lena left the docotrs and headed to work but what she didn't know was that Streex had been out Sharkdiving as usual and had come up to check the coast was clear for him when he saw Lena coming out of the doctors and wondered what was going on so with Lena had arrived at work and Pardigime was busy working on his latest memeber Sam a 13 year old boy and was geneslamming him with a Tiger and when he came out of the tube he was pure handsome.

So he sent Tigerix out with the rest of the seavients to a mission that detailed the stealing of a super powered Computer that was located in a top reserch facility outside Fission City but as usual the Sharks defeted them and sent them packing.

So when Lena got back home from work it was midnight as Doctor Paridgime had asked her to help him out with something important so by the time she got home she was tired so as she came in she was meet by Bendz who had her stuff all packed and ready for her to head off and also outside was a taxi waiting to take Lena to Seaview so she told him who the father of Skyla was to Bendz's shocked look so he recieved the letter and saw Lena off and sighed to himself how he was going to break the news of Lena leaving and that she was having their little sister well he thought to himself if they don't believe the letter then i will tell them but i am going to tell them the truth and they can deal with it in their own way.

So how will the boys take the news well lets just say broken hearts but they will heal when Bendz's tells them the reason why and i think the perfect couples for this story will be Skyla/ Ripster and also Rox/Streex for these two finding a abandoned baby by the sewer opening on their way back from their date so Rox and Streex will become parents to baby girl who they name Roxie


	2. Chapter 2

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 2 The guys are heartbroken but Benz tells them the truth

Next Morning dawned bright and early so before the guy's got up Bendz left the letter on the Kitchen table while making himself some breakfast as up above he owned a comic book store that was a great hit with everyone in the University espually the Kids who had just enrolled to the school.

The guys came in a few minutes later looking heavy eyed and drowsey so they sat down to breakfast.

as they were eating Ripster noticed the letter adressed to them so he opened it and started to read his drowseyness vanishing to the look of someone who had chasing someone who had kidnapped his girl then his look changed finally to one who's dad had died with a heartattack.

He said " Guys c...come look at this it's from Lena". The guy's looked over at Ripster and saw that he was crying his eyes out so the rest of the shark crew came over and Slammu read the letter outloud while Streex and Jab comforted Ripster after he finished reading the guy's looked guttted then Slammu noticed the pregancy test and held it up into the light to see what it said and he was shocked he said " N...No way Lena was two weeks pregant with a little girl named Skyla is she joking or what?."

Bendz said " No she isn't joking guy's she is telling the truth".

The boys looked over at him Ripster's tears fading fast to be replaced with a face full of rage at Bendz for not them telling stright away about this he roared at him " YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME ABOUT LENA BEING PREGANT WITH OUR LITTLE SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!"

Bendz heaved a deep sigh and told them the whole story from the begging and by the end of it the boys looked shocked Ripster's fury fading to a face of complete shock and understanding at Lena's decision about leaving but he did still feel upset about her leaving Bendz said " Do you guy's want to know who the father is?."

The boys nodded and so Bendz took a deep breath and said " The father of Skyla is your dad Professor Robert Bolton of course and your sister has very unique DNA in other words the anti gene slamming immunity but she dosen't have a lot of it and Lena for your information is living with my parents in Seaview which is about 2-3 hours drive from here in Fission city".

The guy's looked speechless for about 3 seconds then they all cheered inculding Ripster who was overjoyed at the fact that Skyla's father was his dad and he couldn't be happier so Ripster asked " Are you going to help Lena give birth to Skyla Bendz?."

Bendz thought about it and said " Yeah if you guy's want me to look after Lena while she is giving birth sure as my dad is a birthing doctor as when they last phoned me i told them all about my friends inculding Lena then when Lena disovered she was pregant i phoned my rents and they were happy to help look after Lena and also help her raise Skyla and if your asking when will they return here i am saying this only once Lena and Skyla will come back here in 23 years time i know it is a long wait but it's only till Skyla is well trained to help you guy's fight Doc Pardigime and also to find your father so you guy's can tell Skyla all about dad as she will have never meet him or even know who her father is alright".

So the guy's phoned their brothers Moby Lick and Rox who were speechless at discovering that they had a little sister so they sped over to Fission city steam tunnels where the Street Sharks lived and got the whole story from Ripster and Rox said " Well how about me and Moby move in here premently i can give my world music tour a miss i wondn't regert it for the world now that i have discovered that we have a little sister to spoil rotten when she and her mother come back to Fission city when the time is right.

So rate and telll me what you guy's think of this chapter ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 3 Lena gives birth to Skyla and meets Ripster 17 years later and she gives him a b-day present he will never forget if anyone is a yaoi lover also a lover for blood and gore please read on if not don't read this at all as it will proberly give you nightmares for a whole week

Meanwhile with all the drama going on in the pevious chapters Lena was settling into her new home in Seaview where she had been accepted by the local residents after hearing the reason of why she had come to Seaview to live so she had finished her packing and decided to e-mail Bendz and tell him that she had settled in his parents house.

So Bendz got the e-mail and yelled " Hey guy's i got an email from Lena and it says that she has settled in at my parents house".

The guy's came pleting in at this and read the e-mail two seconds later the phone rang and Bendz answered it to him saying out loud so the guy' s could hear " Hi Lena how is everything over there? Yeah the place is great Isn't it? by the way Lena would it be alright if i be there for the birth to help you? thanks Lena you know in Skyla's Room i was thinking her room is right on top of the entrance to the steam tunnels the reason why i am saying this is because it's get's real hot in Seaview in the summer time and i think the steam tunnels would be a great place for Skyla to get away from the heat and also to try if she likes to play Gutiar or sing or to do sword techniques and stuff like that would that be alright? Great i will get on that right away i will see you tomorrow Lena around 10am be okay? see you then Lena bye".

And with that Bendz turned around to see the guy's smiling at him happy to know that he was going to be there for the birth of their little sister then Bendz had an idea and said " When Leena gives birth i'll find out what room she is going to be put in and Skyla so you guy's can go and visit her while her mum is asleep in the hospital and also while she is growing up you guy's can go and visit her while i am babysitting for Lena while she is away at work how about it you guy's?."

The boys cheered at that so Nine months later on Septermber 17th Bendz was holding Leena's Hand saying " That's great Lena your'e almost there"

Two seconds later little Skyla's cries filled the dilvery room and outside the hospital in the truck the guy's were crying with happyness as Bendz was wearing sunglasses which could record everything that was said and also tramits it back to the guy's in the Van so as Skyla was cleaned up one of the nurses gasped which Bendz father doc David ask " Is there something wrong nurse?.

The nurse smiles and said " Look Doc Skyla has a guy's private part while the rest of her is female but she still looks cute hi little Lady let's hand you over to your mother okay she wants to meet you."

The boys in the truck gasped as they saw Skyla for the first time in her mother's arms but Ripster had hearts in his eyes until Slammu brought him back to earth saying " She look's cute dosen't she guy's?."

Ripster nodded not saying anything all the while watching Skyla in her mother's arms giggleing up at her mother who was smiling and talking to her as if they had been friends for a very long time.

So Bendz asked " What room are you going to put Lena and Skyla in dad?." Doctor David " How about room 3 upstairs come on lets get you two upstairs so you two can get some sleep".

In the truck outside the guy's got out and climbed up the walls with Moby Lick and Rox as well to the top window where they peered through it and saw Lena and Skyla sound asleep so Bendz went over to the window and opened it and said very quietly " Ok you guy's can come in but keep it down the two of them are sound asleep alright".

The boys climbed in and Ripster beat them to the bed and the cradle which their little sister occoupied sound asleep he looked in and his heart started to race very fast with a lust that no-one could take away from him she looked alot like their father he gently picked her up and held her in his arms that was when Skyla woke up she didn't cry when she saw who was holding her but he saw a beautiful blush crossing her features as she stared up at him he returned it to her to see her smile.

He knew it would be difficult to be calm and wait till she was old enough to give her love that a beautiful angel like her desvered he knew it was going to be hell for him but it would be worth it so he said " Hi there my love we will have to wait until you are 17 so i can give you your b-day present that i know you want my name is Ripster by the way your big brother and these guy's he added as they all swarmed around them are your big brothes as well we have Moby Lick, Rox, Streex, Jab and last but not least Slammu we are called the Street Sharks it is a joy to meet you at last".

Bendz said " I hear the doctor's coming you guy's better scram don't worry Skyla he added seeing the upset look on her face i'll make sure these guy's come to your 17 b-day party ok?."

Skyla smiled looking sleepy again so Ripster put her back into her cradle and gave her a kiss on the head before saying as he ran to the window " See you in 17 years my beautiful angel of light".

* * *

17 years later

" SKYLAAAAAAA...M...MORE" panted Ripster as she thrusted into him her seed filling him like a jet stream as today was September 17th which was both her's and Ripster's b-day as Bendz and Ripster was looking after her as Lena was away overseas for 2 months on work placement so Ripster and Skyla was supposed to be out on one of the walks that was suituated in Seaview and Skyla had chosen the one that leads all the way into the woods far away from prying eyes and ears so she could give Ripster his b-day present.

Flashback " Hey Ripster would you like to come on a walk with me" Asked Skyla who wearing a blue t-shirt and blue shorts and trainers and also a hat as she was fair headed and needed to wear a hat for the sun.

Ripster turned around to her and blushed like a mad Shark at seeing what she wore making her blush so she said " I'll pack us some lunch for the walk ok i'll be right back". And with that Skyla went into the kitchen and started to work on the lunch for the both of them so while she was doing it Bendz drew Ripster to one side and asked " You are in love with Skyla?."

Ripster nodded and said " Ever since she was little and when i was babysitting for Lena while she was growing up i have never felt this way about anyone before in my life".

Bendz smiled and said " Then go get her and tell her how you feel man i have a hunch she feels the same way about you my friend.".

So as they walked to the signs for the walks with the pinic basket Ripster asked " Which walk shall we do today Skyla?."

In answer Skyla pointed to the longest one and said " This will give us an appite for our lunch and also other " Activites" that you want to do alright?."

At this Ripster blushed like a mad shark at what she had said so he followed her on the walk into the forest until they found a suitable spot for their lunch so Skyla placed the blanket out on the ground and was about to unpack the lunch when Ripster came over and kissed her on the lips making them both blush he whispered into her ear " I love you Skyla, Take me my love".

So skyla unbuckled his trousers and took of his shorts layed him on the blanket with him blushing like a mad thing while taking off her clothes and started to kiss him everywhere then she took his shaft in her mouth and offed him to hear him gasping " Skylaaaa ah ah ah ah aha ah m...more more more"

flashback ends.

both of them were lying on the blanket exhusted from what they had just did Skyla asked " Happy b-day big bro or do you like being called Ripster?."

Ripster rolled on top of her and kissed her in responce to her question so she said " I love you too Ripster guess you want to give me my b-day present now huh?."

Ripster smiled and kissed her on the lips and while she was distracted by this he inserted two fingers into her and massaged her bottom half feeling her move up and down when he felt she was ready their lips parted and he thrusted quickly into her wet bottom she cried out in porn agony as he destroyed her defences as though they weren't there he paused a moment then found a push and pull rythem that beat inside her he felt her legs stroking his legs so he said " Don't nng me to exit you?."

She nodded making him pull her up onto his legs and he thrusted her up and down on his harding shaft making her moan in pleasure so he increased his speed and they both came togther and his white hot love filled her up inside she let out a loud moan of pleasure and kissed him on the lips pushing him onto the blanket and thrusted into him making him gasp in sheer pleasure so she began her own push and pull rythem and felt his arms wrap around her pulling her onto him so she thrusted deeper into him all the way listening to him moan in pleasure turning her on even more she whispered as she came again " I love you Ripster don't ever leave me."

He moaned into her ear as she had lifted him onto her legs and was thrusting into him as her hot love filled him he yelled out loud " I WONT EVER LEAVE YOU SKYLA AHHHHHHH!".

They both collasped into the blanket in exhustion so after a long while their stomach's rumbled so Skyla said " Time for some lunch i think my sexy shark then we will continue the rest of the trail to see where it leads okay?."

Ripster purred in responce so they got changed and started to eat their lunch with Ripster pulling Skyla onto his legs as he was sitting up against a tree but their lunch got disturbed by local boys in the thralls of the mating season as it was summer time and they had an eye for Skyla as she was the hottest girl in Seaview the both of them turned around to Skyla going pure white in the face which Ripster noticed so one of the boys said with a look of pure fury " Get your hands off our prey freak show she is going to choose one of us whether she likes us or not so leave."

The look on Ripster's face was one of pure fury at hearing his girl being called prey so he said " What did you just call my soulmate you brats?."

The boys said " We said get your hands off our prey for 17 years she has ignored all of us boy's in Seaview or she has dissappered without a trace for these 2 weeks then she reappears after the mating season with a smirk on her face seeing us all angry and frustrated as we were looking for her everywhere and i take it your the reason she has no interest in us and nooooooo you have mated with her how dare you, you freak we will make you pay!".

Before They could make a move Skyla speed right towards them and blasted them flying into the forbidden part of the forest yelling " NOT ON YOUR LIFE'S YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT NOW LEAVE ME AND MY SEXY SHARK ALONE".

She turned around to be given a hug from Ripster so she said " Man that felt good they had it coming for a good long while and i think we better get off this trail as in a few minutes there will be a load of screams and body's parts flying onto this route in about 5 minutes don't worry she added seeing the look on Ripster's face we can do one of the other trails that leads to the back of my home which has a swimming pool so we can have a swim if you like to complete our date if you like?."

Ripster smiled at this so they proceeded back to the signpost that held the route for the trails and true to his soulmate words 5 minutes later there came loud ripping sounds from the forbidden part of the forest coupled with screams and seconds later body parts were flying onto the route that Skyla and Ripster had just left so she and Ripster choose one that led into the forest and to the back of the house so they set off into the woods choosing a spot right beside a stream to have their lunch without any disturbances so as they were eating Ripster sat beside her and leaned over and bite her neck leaving a small bitemark she looked at it smileing then up at him as he said " Your were always mine since the first day i saw you as a baby so if anyone tries anything then if they see my bitemark that means you are already taken by me my angel and no-one else coz i would kill anyone who tries to take you away from me that's a promise".

So they finished their lunch and proceeded on their walk unaware that there were people on the walk who had been watching what had happneded on the long trail and knew that Skyla had chosen her future soulmate and they proceded back to town and told everyone that Skyla had fallen in love with Ripster the leader of the street sharks and that they were now soulmates after they had bonded so now all of the boys in Seaview knew that Skyla was off limits now and some of Skyla's friends whom she had formed a band with were happy for her so they headed over to her house.

So Skyla and Ripster had arrived back at the house when she saw her friends waving at her from the pool she smiled and waved at them and took Ripster's hand and led him to the pool and saw the rest of her big brothers busy swimming as well so she whispered to Ripster "i'll be back in a minute okay i just need to change into something suitable for the swimming pool".

So with that she dissappered into the house and got changed into something sexy that will blow everyone's mind's then she suddenly remembered that she and her band were going to perform on stage at the concert hall that eveing so she said to Bendz " Uncle Bendz could you do me a favour?."

Bendz listened to what Skyla was telling him then disappered off into town so Skyla reappered to her friends squeling " GODS SKYLA YOU LOOK HOT GIRLFRIEND". The boys looked over and their jaws dropped even Ripster's so she entered the pool and swam up to her friends and asked " So have you guy's been practising real hard for the all night concert tonight at the hall?."

The girls answered " Yes Skyla we have been hard at it by the way that Blue and white hunk gods Skyla girl he is one hot bad boy and so are his friends come on introduce them to us".

Skyla nodded and said " Don't tell them that we are the Legendary Sky Shark rockers okay they will find out tonight as today it's myself and Ripster's b-day so not a word understand?."

Her friends nodded so she called " Hey big brothers my friends would like to meet you in person so come over and say hello".

They came over and Jab stared at the girl right beside Skyla as she had muscles which Skyla noticed so she said " Jab this is Zelda, Zelda this is Jab"

Slammu, Jena, Slammu, Streex, xion, Streex Ripster, Xena, Ripster, Moby, Lana, Moby Rox , Sliver, Rox" Said Skyla as she introduced them and they said hello to each other.

So Zelda said as she settled beside Jab " What do you guy's think of the Legendary Sky Shark Rockers i heared that they are good?."

Rox stared at Zelda before saying " GOOD? THEY ARE FANTASIC THEY ARE MY IDOLS I LOVE THEIR SONGS AND I WOULD BE HONORED IF I HAD A CHANCE TO ROCK N ROLL WITH THEM SOMEDAY I LOVE LISTENING TO THEIR SONGS AND I LOVE WATCHING THEM ON TV ESPUALLY THE LEADER GITARIST AND SINGER WHEN SHE DOSES THAT GUITAR SOLO OF ONE OF NICLEBACKS SONG OF BURN IT TO THE GROUND AT NIGHT WHAT ABOUT YOU GUY'S"?.

The guy's nodded to this even Streex added " Yeah i wish i could be part of their band for just one time on the drums man that would be cool memory that would last a lifetime.

Skyla said " I think they are performing here tonight at the concert hall and they are friends of ours so we can put in a good word for you Rox and you too Streex ah Uncle Bendz is back with something for you guy's".

Bendz called " Hey guy's look what i got for you" The boys came over and cheered as Bendz got them tickets also to their astoinshment back stage passes for them after the concert.

Skyla looked at her watch and saw it was 6o'clock and called " See you guy's at the concert hall at 7pm sharp alright we are going to help get the bar ready and all the other stuff needed for tonight see you later."

Ripster kissed her on the lips and he wasen't the only one Moby, Jab and Slammu also kissed Zelda, Xion and Jena so that left Sliver and Xena without anyone but don't worry everyone i have thought of the perfect male's for these two Spike and Mantaman spike from the Dinovengers and also Terry Mortan who is also Mantaman just to clear the confushion up for all you people out there

So with the girls and Bendz at the concert hall they had bought a cool guitar for Ripster and also a drum set and placed it up on the stage as Skyla and the girls planned to let Streex rock with them and also Rox so in the meantime they were buying drinks and also food for the bar and setting up the sound stage with the equipment also their instruments for their gig that night starting at 7pm sharp and lasting until 1am in the morning

So 7pm came to a massive turnout from Seaview and also all the other villages and towns around the area and also to their surprise some Fission city fans that they didn't know about so they walked onto the stage to screams and cheers from everyone including Ripster and his friends so Skyla who was Skylark said " Hi everyone now let's get this party started so for this first song could we have Streex up here please to have fun on the drums if he is in the audience tonight".

The look on Streex's face was one of pure shock to be replaced a few seconds later with joy so he jumped up on stage and took his place on the drums so Skylark said " So for the first song how about Burn it to the ground from Nicleback think you can keep up Streex?."

Streex said " Yes I can let's get it on".

And so the concert party started and by the end of the song Streex was having the time of his life and he kept pace with everyone which Skyla noticed so when they had finished she said " Wow Streex you are good and for keeping up with us you can keep that drum set it is brand new and just came on the market give Streex a round of applause everyone".

Everyone cheered including Streex's brothers who were cheering loudest they saw a gobsmacked Streex accepting the gift with some gentleman grace so he took his place again behind the drums as Skylark said " Ok for this next song I am going to ask a fellow singer to help me hey Rox think you can give me a hand with this song if you think you can keep up?".

Rox with stars in his eyes jumped on the stage to applause and screams from the audience so Skylark said " Ok everyone what song shall we sing got any ideas?."

One member of the audience shouted " How about castle of glass from Linkin park Skyla?".

At this the boys including Ripster stared as the lead member said "Castle of glass it is ready everyone Streex, Rox?".

And so the concert was a huge success but Skyla knew that her disguise was compromised so she knew that there was going to be questions and her friends knew it so as they came out of the changing rooms Ripster and the boys came running up to them as during the concert Skyla had asked " Is there a person by the name of Ripster can I have him up here please?."

Ripster jumped on stage and stared at Skyla who said " Happy birthday Sexy shark and here I got you something hope you like it".

Ripster opened his present and gasped it was a guitar but it was designed in the shape of a great white shark with his name on it he stared at her before hugging her and giving her a kiss and saying " It's perfect thank you my angel but I want the full story and do not leave out anything alright".

So at home in Skyla's room she and Ripster lay in bed looking tired from the love making they had done so after a long while Ripster said " So are you going to tell me the whole story of how you and your friends being the Sky Shark Rockers?."

Skyla nodded and told him the whole story of how she and her friends meet and how they became the legendary rock band of all time to him looking surprised so she asked " Ripster who is my dad and what is he like?."

Ripster looked at her for a moment as he knew that she wanted to know so he told her " Our dad is Professor Robert Bolton he created the gene-slammer for good uses but he got gene-slammed by his college Doctor Paragidme into a form that can leaves slime everwhere and we don't where he is living in Fission city your mother would have told you when the time was right".

Skyla nodded he saw tears sliding down her face and he comforted her all night long not before she said as they both fell asleep " Happy b-day sexy shark"


	4. Chapter 4

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 4 Skyla's move to Fission city and to her surprise her friends are as well, also to some new little additions to their party

It has 6 years since the guy's discovered that Skyla had a rock band that was legendary and now it was the time for Lena and Skyla to move from Seaview back to Fission city so 2 days before the big move Skyla was chilling with her friends at the park as she had phoned them to tell them to meet her at the park as she had something to tell them.

So here they were at the park and Skyla said " Me and Mum are going to be moving in 2 days time back to Fission city sensei says i have been fully trained in all the ways of the fighting styles and combat moves but you know something i am going to miss you guy's just do me one thing?."

Her friends were crying but they said " Anything for you big sis". Skyla smiled and said " Don't let this break our band up and no matter what we will always be the Sky Shark Rockers forever".

The girls hugged each other unaware that their parents were watching them so Zelda's parents had an idea so they told the others their idea was that they would also move to Fission city and their children would enroll in Fission university and the band would never split up to the other parent's that was a brilliant idea so they speed to Skyla's house and meet up with Lena and waited for their kids and Skyla to come back to the house.

They also had no idea that Skyla had been spied on by two of Doctor Paradigm co-hurts all the time while she had been growing up they speed back to Fission city and reported that the name of Skyla's Band was the Sky Sharks Rockers and that Skyla was going to move back to Fission City in two days time

So when the girls and Skyla arrived back at the house they found their parents waiting for them so Bendz said " We have something to tell you".

Skyla nodded at him to continue so he told them that he had phoned the headmaster at Fission university and discovered that he was a major Sky Shark Rocker fan and he was delighted to have them enrolled in the university but Bendz had a proposition for him that Skyla and her friends will do half day at school and for the rest of the day he was going to ask them if they would accept a job working for him at his comic book store and also that Skyla's friends will be moving to Fission city and that they have found house's right beside each other beside the university and the comic book store.

The girls and Skyla looked shocked for 2 minutes then they cheered and said " Yes we will accept a job working for you Bendz cool now our band will never spilt up Sky Shark Rockers forever".

So when Bendz arrived home he got surrounded by the boys who asked " What have you got to tell us Bendz?."

Bendz said " Skyla is coming home in two days time and also her friends will be moving here as well but it is winter time in Seaview and all the shortcut's back to Fission city have been blocked off and it looks like i will have to drive the long long way round to get to fission city which could take depending on the snow and that 2 days maybe more so i was thinking Ripster, Jab,Slammu and Moby could sneak into the moving containers and keep your girls comfortable during their move to fission city don't worry they will have plenty of food and drink for the trip and also a electric fire as the container runs on sun energy so that will keep them warm as the containers will be very cold so what do you guy's think"?.

The boy's thought that was a great idea so Ripster phoned Skyla and told him what Bendz had planned to hear her chuckling and also to hear her saying " Don't worry Sexy shark i have loads of DVDS for the trip and also a portable DVD player can't wait to see you in 2 days time oh here's mum coming love you Sexy shark".

2 days later

" Have you got your stuff packed up there?." Called Lena from downstairs in the living room with Bendz in answer Skyla came downstairs carrying her boxes since she was the strongest girl in Seaview carrying boxes like her's was no problem at all for her she said " What's the verdit on how long it will take to get to Fission City Uncle Bendz?."

So Bendz replied " It's hell out there Skyla it will take nine months for us to get from Seaview to Fission city as the longest route looks dangerous but we have to take that route so when we drive into town we will have to buy everything from food and clothes and drinks from the shops looks like a full on out shopping spree to stock us up for the nine months traveling we will have to do".

So when Skyla meet up with her friends outside their containers she saw 4 fins disappearing into their containers she chuckled and whispered to her friends " Looks like me , Jena , Zelda and Xion have some boyfriend company in our containers so shall we start loading our boxes into our containers then we will head into town and buy up our supplies for our Nine month trek to Fission City."

The girls giggled so they finished putting the last of the moving boxes into their containers to be given kiss on the lips by their boyfriend's who were hiding in the containers. Suddenly the old hermit of the moutains appeared infront of them Skyla said " Sensei what are you doing here?."

He rattled his stick at this and the girls fell quiet he presented Skyla with a blue headband with eyeholes cut into it and he wrapped it around her face and she knelt down on the ground and he presented her with to everyone's gasp's the most powerful sword in his armery Zangestsu the luner heaven blade he said " Zangestsu hasen't given me any peace at all so i have decided to give him to you as you are the only person he will listen to and obey".

He gave the other girls a different headband and also a wepon and said " You guy's are no longer student's of mine's you have all graduated into full wepon masters and ninja's use your wepon's and skills with care alright my student's?." The girls nodded and he dissappered into a snow cloud and when the cloud vanished he was gone Lena explained very quietly to the boys who were very curious about what went on to their shocked looks so as Skyla climbed into her container she was met by Ripster who said very seriously " He was your sensei in the art of fighting?."

Skyla nodded and told him the whole story with the guy's listening in from the other containers that their girls had just climbed into to his look of pure respect so he said before kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine " So you were a fighter when you were 5 years old i always wondered about your muscles and i think they look sexy on you can i take you now but i think we should close the container door don't you think so my beautiful angel?."

Skyla nodded and called to her mum " I am going to ride in the container mum ok and i promise to do my studying as well alright?." Lena nodded at Skyla as she closed the container door and she turned around to see Ripster placing a mat on the floor followed by a thick bed blanket to keep them warm during the trip to Fission he looked up at her and saw her removing her clothes and gently blushing at him as he removed his trousers and shorts and came up to her

So he pushed her up against the moving container walls and gasped as her heat brushed up against him and he thrusted into her making her gasp in pleasure they both slid down the wall into the floor where they made love without anyone bothering them but Skyla will discover she has the ability to make Ripster pregant on this trip and he will fall pregnat on this trip with twins to Skyla and she will have Ripster's Twins.

So when they arrived into town Bendz knocked on the door of Ripster's and Skyla's container to them appearing fully dressed in their winter clothes with Skyla's girlfriends appearing out of their containers with their boyfriends blushing madly making them both smile so while the girls went and help Bendz and their parent's shop for the stuff they needed Ripster and the Boys went into the chemist as for some reason since he and Skyla made love he felt something swimming inside him so he went into the chemist and bought a pregnancy test and went into the gents bathroom and did the test so he waited five minutes with his brothers waiting outside so a few minutes later he came back totally shocked Jab asked " What's wrong Ripster?."

In answer Ripster showed them the test it read twins 1 day along to his brothers shocked looks but Ripster wanted to talk to Skyla about it so he said " I am not going to decide anything until i have a chat with Skyla alright and i think i am going to the jewellery shop to buy something you guy's coming?."

The boys nodded and said " Yeah we are coming as we need to buy something as well for our angels too so lets go".

So they left the chemist and headed to the jewelries unaware that Skyla entered the shop a few minutes after them with her crew so she bought a test and took it in the ladies and waited five minutes later she came out and showed her friends the test it read twins 1 days along so it looks like Skyla's twins will be born at the same time as Ripster's so back to the story to her friends looks of shock and surprise the lady behind the counter said " Did you know that a blue and white man just came in and bought a pregnancy test just a few minutes ago dearies and i think from where i stood i could see what the test read " Twins 1 day along" to his friends shocked looks and he said " I am not going to decide anything until i have a chat with Skyla alright and i am going to buy something from the jewelry shop".

That shocked Skyla completely she sank to the ground crying the lady came up and comforted her saying " I am suspecting my dear that when you were growing up you didn't relise that you had been given the ability to make the person that you had love with to fall pregnant i am correct on that my dear by the shocked look you are giving me right now means that you didn't know?." Skyla nodded in surprise and shock so the lady called her grandson to mind the store for her and they exited the shop and found the boys waiting for them at the containers so they strolled up so the lady said " This young lady has something to show my dear and what i am about to tell you may shock you all so please try to bear with me alright?."

so the lady explained " Skyla had no idea that she has the very rare power that can make anyone she has made love with to fall pregnant with her children she has only discovered it just now and she has also discovered that she is pregnant also with twins her's will be born at the same time as yours dear in nine months time which should be December 25th i take it you are moving to Fission city Skyla looks like your power has fully matured with you since you became an adult but what you also don't know is that your friends have also got private parts now my dears go to the toilets just around the corner here and check if you don't believe me but do not be angry or hateful towards Skyla she didn't know anything about this power of her's until now alright?."

So while her friends went to check Skyla shakily showed Ripster her pregnancy test to his shocked looks for two minutes later to him whooping he hugged her gently to her looking shocked so she said " You are okay with this Ripster about me being pregnant and also the fact that i got you pregnant?."

Ripster smiled at her and put down and she said " If you don't want to keep the twins i would more than understand hunny."

Ripster's shocked look on his face told her that he didn't want to get rid of the twins she smiled at him and said " You want to keep the twins hunny that is so manly of you it is a big responsibility but don't worry i will help you through the mood swings and hunger pangs ok?."

Just then Bendz turned up with a large trolley and just behind him they saw their parent's carrying loads of boxes with the help of the locals so the chemist lady had a chat with him to his shocked look so she told them where to cut the umbilical cord once the babies were born so Skyla asked " What do you want to ask me Ripster and also the other guy's?."

Ripster knelt on the ground to her gasping along with Lena and Bendz he said " Skyla Mack, will you marry me?."

Skyla gasped and said " Yes i will Ripster i am guessing that when you found out about your twins you were wanting to ask me this question for a long time and i think my big brothers want to ask their girls the same question as well i take it?."

Skyla hugged her gently then heared his brothers propsing to their girls which the girls happily said yes too the counter lady said " I am very happy for you guy's there is a chruch over this way if you want to get married just now or you can wait until you are in fission city to do it properly come with me to the chruch and to the shops so we can buy all the baby items and also food and clothes as well as cots and stuff".

Ripster said " What do you think Skyla shall we get married just now or do you want to wait until we are in Fission City by the way Bendz did you call the Headmaster of Fission unie and told him the suituation?."

Bendz said " Yes i did so you guy's can start school next year as Fresh min and stuff by going half day and for the rest of the day i have some helpers in my comic book store what do you boy's think about that?."

The boy's gasped at this so Skyla said " Well i think we should get married just now what do you girls think as it will take us nine month's to get to Fission city?."

The girls nodded and said which shocked Ripster " Yes big sis that is a wise idea so let's go". So as they headed off to the church as the store lady had went on ahead of them Ripster asked " Why are your friends calling you big sis?."

Lena explained that when Skyla was coming home from school one day she was passing the park and saw the girls being bullied by some of the local boy's and since she knew some fighting moves she entered the fry and beat the boys up very badly saying " Leave these girls alone or next time i will beat you up so badly that you will be in hospital for the rest of your life's understand?". And the boys ran for it some limping so the girls said " Thank you very much Big Sis is it okay if we call you that"?. So Skyla nodded and escorted them home to their parent's shocked looks so after the girls explained the reason why they were late and what had happened their parent's were shocked so as Skyla came home as the dinner was burnt i was about to give her hell for being late when there came a knock on the door i opened it to see Xena, Jena, Sliver, Xion and Zelda's parent's on my doorstep with them in tow so i invited them in so Xena's parent's explained the reason why she was late to my shocked look so i apologized to Skyla as she was very upset at the time so they also told me that they had adopted Skyla as their big sister which i found was very cute and i said that i didn't have a problem with it so i invited them all for tea and we all became sort of a family if you like even though we aren't related by blood but we don't care about that what do you think Ripster?."

So they reached the church where they got married which was April 20th so they set off again into the sunset awaiting nine months from now where 4 new additions would join them on December 25th

9 Months later

" OK Skyla, Ripster you two are doing grand now push" Said Lena as they were all in Skyla's and Ripster's container as they were almost in Fission City when her and Ripster's water's broke to hear them howling so they parked in a lay bay so while Bendz phoned his dad and explained the situation he put the phone on speaker and Skyla and Ripster heared his voice guiding them through it as they were pushing while also moaning and grumbling with discomfort about it several minutes later first set of two cries sounded as the first babies were born so Bendz cut the ambilocal cord as the exact point that his dad was telling him to cut so Skyla's friends and Ripster's little brothers cleaned the first set of twins up while Skyla and Ripster had started to give birth to second set of twins and a few minutes later their cries filled the containers so after they were cleaned up they were handed too an Exhausted Ripster and Skyla to hold so Ripster slid along to sit beside Skyla who was smiling at her twins they were the spitting image of their dad 2 great white sharks but the biggest surprise because of Skyla's gene-slamming immunity her little boy had black hair he took after his dad while her little girl had her ginger brown hair both of them were sound asleep as calm as newborn babies could be she looked up at Ripster who was crying with happiness as his twins also 2 little great white babies were smiling and giggling up at him she noticed that they didn't have any hair but to her they were dead cute so Ripster said staring at Skyla's twins " What are you going to call your little ones?."

Skyla answered " For my little girl how about Luna and for the little boy how about naming him after you Ripster"

That caught Ripster and her brothers off guard so he stuttered " He ..i..is going to be given my name?".

Skyla nodded and said as Ripster's eyes filled up with tears " If it's okay but if you don't think it's a good name what would you like to call him?."

Ripster shook his head and said " I think my name is great for your little boy Skyla Ripster Jr nice name"

So Skyla said "right then what shall we name your little ones that i created hmm?."

Ripster looked at his twins in his arms he said " How about for my little boy Sam and for my little lady how about Sasha?."

Skyla and the guy's nodded and said " great names those suit them perfectly"

So Bendz said " Right then let's get cracking as we are near Fission City so once we get there we will get the kids checked out and i have a phone call to make alright?."

So a couple of hours later they arrived at Fission city hospital as they arrived they saw nurses with stretchers and as soon as Skyla and Ripster with their twins sat on the stretchers they were whisked away to be checked over so Bendz went outside the hospital and phoned the Headmaster of Fission uni who was gobsmacked as Bendz explained the situation to him so he speed over unaware that he was followed by some of the students who were curious about where he was going so as he arrived at the hospital he was meet by Bendz who told him the full story and showed him inside the hospital so some of the students were gobsmacked to learn that the new students were the Legendary Sky Shark Rockers and that the led Member had just given birth to twins and that she was married to the Leader of the street Sharks and that she had gotten him pregnant and he had just given birth to twins as well so while some of the students speed back to school to deliver the news the rest stayed at the hospital the headmaster and Bendz received a shock when a couple of voices sounded from behind " How is our new student doing Sir and the rest of the Sky Shark Rocker's and the leader of the Street Sharks?."

Just then a nurse came out smiling and Bendz asked " How are the kids?."

The nurse said " The four of them are doing grand and also fit and healthy come and see for yourself if you like follow me".

So they followed the nurse to where Skyla and Ripster was to see them sitting in the double hospital bed with their twins smiling as they came in so Benz and Lena sat on the chairs while everyone else crowded around the beds one of the students said " Your kids are really cute what are their names Skyla?." Skyla answered " Ripster Jr and Luna and Ripster's babies are called Sam and Sasha".

The headmaster said " Well looks like you two" he said while stroking little Luna's hair " have also got places at Fission Uni when you are old enough don't worry Skyla you and your kids can start uni when these little tikes are old enough and also Ripster's two twins as well if you willing Ripster?."

Ripster was speechless at this and said " Yes of course they can go at the same time as their brother and sister as well as their father" he said smiling at Skyla who blushed at this unaware that all the while they were being watched by two of Doctor Paradigm's minions who went and reported to him saying " Well she is here at last with her friends so we will wait for the perfect opportunity to kidnap her and friends and Gene slam them into what they named their band Sky Sharks that will obey me and aid me in conquering the world and defeating the Street Sharks once and for all."

SO next chapter will be the girls getting snatched by Paradigm and getting gene-slammed but the same thing happened with the street sharks it didn't work but when they are dumped in the sewer canal outside the park and also when they eat some of humongo burger they transformed into the Sky Sharks and get chased by the cops but get rescued by the Street Sharks who find out that these new comers are in fact Skyla and her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 5 the girls get turned into the Sky Sharks and get rescued by the Street Sharks

2 weeks later

" Skyla time to get ready for school" called Lena from downstairs in their new house since she, Skyla and Ripster were living together with their four children Sasha, Sam, Luna and Ripster Jr

2 seconds later Skyla and Ripster came downstairs carrying Ripster Jr , Luna , Sam and Sasha Skyla was in her school clothes complete with her schoolbag on her back ready for school so they sat happily eating breakfast while Skyla and Ripster put their children in their high chairs and started feeding them their baby food so after the kids were fed Skyla sat in her chair and happily ate her breakfast then called as she headed out the door " See you all later you too Sexy shark".

Ripster went to the door with her and they both kissed then she headed onto the street where she was met by her little sister's who were waving goodbye to their Husbands Moby, Jab and Slammu of course Xena and Sliver hadn't had the best boyfriend history so they decided to stay single until they meet the right buddy who actually cared about them so they all headed off to uni while the rest of the shark crew headed through the tunnels that were built under their houses that connected to Skyla and Ripster's to meet up with Ripster and the kids to give Ripster a helping hand with the little squad.

So Ripster and Lena were playing with the kids who were giggling while having fun just then Slam mu's voice sounded from the basement door " Hi big bro wow the pipsqueaks are growing fast".

Sasha looked over and happily crawled over to her uncle Slammu who happily picked her up and said " Hey little lady how are you today?."

Suddenly Sasha said though she couldn't speak yet " Great Uncle Slammu". That floored everyone so Lena said while gasping at Sasha " I...I don't believe it Sasha has inherited Skyla's Telepathy powers". Ripster gasped at this and said " What do you mean Telepathy powers Lena?."

Lena explained to them so a few minutes later Ripster and the boys were gobsmacked suddenly there came a loud crash from the kitchen they speed towards it and saw Ripster Jr , Luna and Sam eating the humgo burgers that were stored in the kitchen fridge they looked up at the astonished faces looking at them from the ruined fridge they also saw the hole in the wall that led from the sitting room to the kitchen where the three of them were sitting just a few seconds ago.

" Well super speed , yep that's the power that Skyla also has but this power Skyla was still getting used to". Said Lena chuckling as she went into the kitchen and was staring at the hole in the wall " Well i wouldn't expect anything less from chaos emerald children as their mother was a chaos emerald carrier".

Meanwhile Skyla and her friends arrived at school as today was their first day and as they entered many heads turned as they walked past to reception and got their timetables thanked the lady very much and decided to see the headmaster before they went to their first class so they headed off to the headmaster's office and knocked to him opening it and saying " Well hello there please girls come on in before you head to your first class".

So they went inside and he closed the door and asked " How are the kids doing Skyla?." Skyla smiled and told the headmaster everything and that she and the family had settled in but Skyla had not looked around Fission city yet but the headmaster told her that she will have plenty of time to do that at the weekends and also in the summer holidays so he said " So you girls better get to your first class of your half days here off you girls go before you get into trouble".

They nodded and soon as they left they looked at their timetables and saw that they were all in the same classes so they headed off to their first class which was to their surprise music class so they went inside to heads turning and a good deal of whispering so they found a table and sat down and waited for their music teacher to arrive and their teacher arrived in the form of a lady called Mrs Singer who said " Well class we have some new students which i am a great fan of say hello to your new classmates the Sky Shark Rockers come up to the front girls and say hello".

There came gasps from the class as Skyla and her friends came up to the front and Mrs Singer started to introduce them starting with " The leader of the rock group Skyla Bolton say hello Skyla?."

Skyla said " Hi everyone nice to meet you all and i hope we can all be best friends".

So the introducing continued as the rest of Skyla's band was introduced and they said hello so they all sat back down to a shocked silence from everyone in the class which Mrs Singer caught onto so she asked " What's wrong everyone?."

Then they all cheered which caught Skyla and Mrs Singer off guard who tried to calm them down so at their table Skyla had an idea so she whispered it to her friends of how to calm them down so they liked the idea so Mrs Singer was trying to calm everyone down when Skyla and her friends started to sing

" Maybe it's the way she walks ( wow)

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and past the guards (wow)

just like she already owned it

I said " Can you give it back to me?"

She said " Never in your wildest dreams".

Coreus

And we danced all night

to the best song ever

we know ever line

now i can't remember how it goes

But i know i won't forget her

Cause we danced all night

to the best song ever

I think it went oh oh oh

I think it went yeah yeah yeah

I think it goes oh...

All the class suddenly calmed down and was clapping their hands in time to the girls singing so one student saw the drums and happily sat behind the drums and while at the same time opened up to the window to let the fresh air as it was hot in the class and played the drums with the girls who were smiling so they continued to sing.

She said her name was Georgie Rose ( Wow)

and that her daddy was a dentist

Said i had a dirty mouth

(I had a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

I said "Can i take you home with me?."

She said " Never in your wildest dreams".

And we danced all night

to the best song ever

we know ever line

now i can't remember how it goes

But i know i won't forget her

Cause we danced all night

to the best song ever

I think it went oh oh oh

I think it went yeah yeah yeah

I think it goes oh...

You know

I know

You know

I 'll remember you

And i know

you know

i know

you'll remember me

And you know

i know

you know

I'll remember you

And i know

you know

i hope you'll remember how we danced

How we danced

1,2,1,2,3

How we danced all night

to the best song ever

we know ever line

now i can't remember how it goes

But i know i won't forget her

Cause we danced all night

to the best song ever

danced all night

to the best song ever

we know ever line

now i can't remember how it goes

But i know i won't forget her

Cause we danced all night

to the best song ever

I think it went oh oh oh

I think it went yeah yeah yeah

I think it goes oh...

Best song ever x 3.

The girls finished singing to cheers from the class and also Mrs Singer who was cheering as they finished their song so as they all calmed down and the girls had sat down some voices sounded from outside the window " Wow my love, beautiful voice".

The girls turned around and saw Ripster, Moby, Jab and Slammu standing outside leaning on the window ledge smiling as they had heard the singing and decided to investigate the source and saw Skyla whispering something to her friends and suddenly started to sing so they had decided to listen to them singing Ripster said as Skyla, Jena, Zelda and Xion came up to them " Sorry we couldn't help it we heard the singing hope we aren't interrupting your first class hunny?."

Mrs Singer said after being caught off guard " No you guy's are more than welcome to eavesdrop on our lesson and by the way Skyla you and your friends A + for the singing I'll put that in your report cards alright give them a round of applause then we will get on with today's lesson you guy's are more than welcome to listen in ok?."

The class gave Skyla and her friends a loud applause of cheers then the lesson began as Mrs Singer began teaching with the boys listening in to the lesson so as the bell rang signaling the end of the class 10 minutes later everybody got up and started to head off to their different classes but one student who had helped them on the drums came up to them and said " What class have you girls got next and are you here for the full day or half day?."

The girls told him that they were on half days so as they left the class on their way to their next lesson which was maths Skyla explained to the young man who was named Mike that her uncle Benz had phoned the headmaster and had a proposition for him that She and her friends would do half day at school and for the rest of the day they would work at his comic book store as he had given them jobs and the headmaster agreed to Mike's look of surprise so as they reached the maths class a loud sneering voice sounded " So these are the new comers then".

The girls saw three boys blocking their way to their maths class so Skyla asked rather calmly " Excuse me could we get into our class?."

The leader of the group laughed out loud and sneered at Skyla " What's the hurry babe don't you like what you see?."

At this Skyla, Jena, Zelda, Sliver, Xion and Xena gave out a howl of laughter making the boys look puzzled so Skyla said " Oh go home little boy's you don't know anything about flirting with us and you don't have a chance as me, Jena , Zelda and Xion are married to the Street Sharks so move aside boys or we do it by force."

there came some Sharks growls from outside the window across the hall making the three boys go pale in the face as Ripster, Slammu, Jab and Moby decided to stay and see how their girls first half day at school and they were passing when they saw the boys and saw them trying to flirt with their girls and weren't having any of that especially Ripster who was livid that someone was trying to take his wife away from him so the boys legged it making the boys calm down so as the girls entered the class they blow kisses at their boys to them blushing and returning the gesture.

So with the girls and Mike they had found a table and sat down to everyone staring and whispering to each other so the Maths lesson began with their Maths teacher Mr Mark saying " We will be doing a maths test and afterwards we will be doing subtraction alright?."

So the maths test began to complete silence from everyone so ten minutes later the test was finished so Mr Marks took the test's and gave out the workbooks and told them what pages to do so everyone went to it while he marked the test's so with the last minute came he said " Right everyone i have the results of the maths test's could i have everyone's attention please?."

Everyone stared at him as he read out the results and he was gobsmacked to discover that the new students in his class were the Sky Shark Rockers so he read their test results out loud so he said " Skyla Bolton 100%, Jena 100%, Zelda 98%, Sliver 99%, Xion 99% and Xena 98% you girls passed your math's test well done".

Everyone was gobsmacked that the new students got high marks their boyfriends were shocked as well so he read out the rest of his class scores but none weren't even near Skyla and her friends so as the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and break he said " Girls can you wait a bit please?."

So the girls stayed and he said " No new student's ever got high scores like that how did you do it?."

The girls explained that they had studied in the back of their moving containers during their nine months trip to Fission City to his gobsmacked look on his face so they left and meet up with Mike who was sitting outside on a bench waiting for them so they all sat down and took out their boxes which contained their break time snacks.

So they eat their break pieces while watching the chaos all around them and laughing at the antics that was going on from their fellow students suddenly someone shouted " Hey Mike Loser try and stop this ball?."

Skyla looked up and saw the football heading towards Mike and what happened next shocked everyone just as the ball was about to hit it's target Skyla jumped into the air and wallop the ball back with such force that it blasted right past the bully and into the goal on the playing field destroying it in an instant shocking everyone and the bully beyond words so Skyla landed to see Mike's shocked look so she asked " Are you alright Mike?."

Mike nodded and heard the bell ringing for the start of the rest of the morning classes before lunch so they headed off to woodwork class leaving the dumbstruck students in the playground staring after them also their husbands were watching with mouths hanging open with shock at the power that Skyla displayed when walloping the ball right back she was unaware that she and her friends were being watched by Doctor Paradigm co-hurts who were gobsmacked by the power that Skyla had displayed even Doctor Paradigm was astonished so he said " Wait until she and her friends are finished working at her Uncle Benz shop and on her way home then we will strike alright?."

So at School the ball rang signaling the end of the morning so Skyla and her friends waved goodbye to Mike and headed off home to get lunch and then head to the comic book store to start working with Bendz as they had with them presents from their woodwork class and cooking class some nice items and meals for the crew back home.

So as Skyla opened the door she called " Hi everyone I'm home and got loads of cool stuff".

Ripster and the kids along with Lena appeared from the kitchen and saw she had bags of goodies so Ripster gave her a hug to her returning it so Lena asked " What have you got in the bags Skyla?."

In answer Skyla opened her bags that she had with her and out came some steaming hot plates of food and for the kids and Ripster Skyla had carved a wooden great white Shark complete with little ones as well.

so She and her family had lunch then Skyla disappeared into her room to get changed where Ripster followed she turned around in the middle of getting changed to see him blushing so she knew what he wanted so she came up to him and he felt one of her hands slipping down into his pants making him moan quietly in pleasure so while she was doing this she called " Hey mum what time does Uncle Benz want me at the shop by?."

Lena looked at the clock and saw it was 2 minutes past twelve so she called back " About one o' clock Skyla alright?."

So Skyla went to her clock and set the time to 5 to One which told Ripster who was purring so she got undressed and lay in bed and said " Come here Sexy Shark".

So they made love till the alarm clock rang so Skyla started getting changed into her work clothes only for a pair of blue arms wrapped around her and heard Ripster purring so she said after giving him a kiss " Don't worry hunny we can continue this tonight after the kids are in bed and we can hide in the old car that my mum keeps in the garage how's that?."

Ripster purred happily in response so Skyla changed into her work clothes and headed out the door to be met by her sister's who were fully changed as well so they headed to the comic book store that was in the Uni mall so they meet up with Benz who was waiting for them so they entered the shop where they got to work with Benz assigning them jobs as for Skyla she got the till job so she was busy serving the customers selling the comic books and Jena was busy replenishing stock as it got sold as for the rest of the girls they got different jobs helping Benz in the back of the store.

So at the end of the busy day which was 5pm the girls exited the Uni mall and were heading home when smoke bombs blasted around them making the girls scream out in fear making their boys ran out but as them smoke cleared the girls were gone the boys saw a van driving away with their girls suddenly a Lobster poked his head out of the window and laughed at them making the boys realise who had kidnapped their girls.

So at Doc Paradigm's lair the girls were coming too to find they were strapped to moving table with huge injection serinjees pointing at their necks Skyla said " Let us go right now you lunatic."

Paradigm laughed " No i will have my soldiers and you lot will do nicely and now i will gene-slam you lot into what you named your band aah my own Sky Sharks destroying everything ha you think you weren't spied on Skyla?. Ha how wrong you were when your mother didn't turn up at work i decided to see Doc Spencer and ask him why your mother hadn't turned up at work and he told me you were the reason why so i also learned that your mother was in Seaview by sending two of my servants there to see if your mother was there living now and my hunch was right and they spied on you all the way to adult hood so now you are here i can complete my experiment so say hello to your new selves that will obey me for eternity".

And the injections went into their targets making the girls scream out in agony and the handcuffs on the tables sprang open and Skyla dropped to the floor she said " What the hell have you done to us ugh?." they all passed out making him sigh in anger this has now happened twice it had happened to the Bolton Brothers and now it has happened to him again so he said to the Lobster and the Swordfish " Dump them in the sewer canal where you dumped the Bolton Brothers alright you lot think you aren't' actually family he said turning to the passed out girls well you are wrong you lot are full blooded sister's and your father is my enemy you lot were separated at birth in the future and sent back to this time the rest of you got sent to parent's in Seaview but Doc Bolton in the future managed to save you Skyla but he scarf iced himself in the process but he managed to send you to this time to your mother and the reason why you lot were separated to prevent the Bolton Legacy from overpopulating this world and making yourselves look superior."

And with that Slobster and Slash dumped the girls in the Sewer canal outside the park but what they were doing didn't go unnoticed Mike was passing when he saw the girls getting dumped in the sewer canal so after Slash and Slobster left he went down the bank and pulled the girls up onto the grassy embankment and stayed with them until they came too so with Paradigm he was getting rid of the evidence when his lair shook and the Street Sharks jumped out their holes with them was Moby Lick and Rox who were angrier than Paradigm had ever seen them he sneered " Too late boys the girl's aren't here think back to when you were here in my lair" And with that he threw a smoke bomb to cover his tracks and when the smoke cleared he was gone

The boys said " OH NO". And they pelted out of the base and headed to the park where they had been dumped once before so with the girls they had came too and told Mike what had happened to them so Skyla said " I have something to tell you girls this will be very upsetting and shocking to listen too".

So she told them everything that Paradigm had said to the girls shocked look's and also Mike's so Jena said " We are from the future and the only reason that explains why we were separated was that to prevent our clan the Bolton from overpopulating this world and making us look superior to everyone else?."

Skyla nodded and also said" you girls got sent to Seaview and to your parents but Doc Bolton our father scarified himself to save me and in the process he managed to send me to this timeline as well and into Lena in Fission city I'm sorry to have burden you with this but guess what papa is alive in this timeline but he has been gene-slammed by Doc Paradigm into something that can leave slime trails Ripster told me this a few years ago when we invited him and his brothers to our rock concert".

The girls were happy but also crying so Skyla gave them a hug then said to Mike " Can we get something from that guy over there sorry Mike we don't have any money on us is that okay?."

So as the girls took a bite of their humgo burgers Suddenly Jena " M...MY hands ahhhhh".

And the girls changed Jena got turned into a Tiger Shark with Swan wings, Xena into a Mako Shark with Eagle Owl wings , Sliver into a Basking Shark with Snow Owl wings, Xion into a Blue Shark with Falcon wings they were staring at what they had become when they saw Skyla transforming into a Great White Shark but she had the most beautiful wings they had ever seen even Mike was speechless she had Angel Wings and they were beautiful.

Suddenly loud police sirens sounded and the park got surround by police men but the girl's flying instincts kicked in and they flew away just as fins appeared into the park and the Street Sharks jumped up scaring the Police away then they saw Mike and came running up to him as he was staring at the Sky " Hi your name is Mike isn't it do you know where our girls are?."

Mike turned around and told them everything and what happened to the girls to the boy's growling with anger Mike said " Skyla told me something and I think you boy's deserve to hear it before I tell you what forms the girls took and what types of wings they had this news about the girls might be upsetting for you to hear so will you listen anyway?."

The boys nodded so Mike told them everything that Skyla had told him to the boys crying then he told them what forms the girls took and what wings they had he turned to Ripster and said " Skyla has taken your form my friend but she has Angel wings so now that you knew what forms they had took now it should be easy to find them jump into my 4 by 4 and we will find them before the police and Paradigm can find them again also the military find them and blast them out of the sky or give them to Paradigm so he can turn them to his side so let's hurry"

So with the girls they were busy flying over the motorway when they saw Mike's 4 by 4 and saw their husbands in the back so Mike saw the girls swooping along side the jeep so Skyla landed in the jeep in a perfect landing followed by the others where they were hugged by their boys and they cried into their husbands shoulders so Mike went off the motorway and found a spot underneath the motor way and it was the perfect place to hide so Ripster hugged Skyla and said " Is what Paradigm said about you girls and you true my love?."

Skyla nodded and she said " How I came to be here is really tragic but I suspect Mike told you did he?".

Ripster Nodded and said " Yeah he has told us what happened to our father in the future when he rescued you but it doesn't matter in this timeline he is still alive so when we find him we will make sure that what happens in the future doesn't happen here by the way my love you look Beautiful with those Angel wings I can hardly keep my hands off you."

Skyla giggled but then she remembered something and her face was pale so Ripster asked her what was wrong so she plucked up her courage and said " I was spied on by Paradigm's co-hurts all my life and into adult hood and oh shit i think they were watching us in the hospital with our children hunny".

Ripster gasped at this so they ran all the way home so they stood outside Skyla's house as Skyla was feeling nervous which Ripster noticed so he called " Lena can you come out here for a minute?."

Lena came out and saw the new sharks and she said " Who are your new friends Ripster?."

Skyla said " Hi Mum" Lena gasped and said " Is that you Skyla?."

She nodded and Lena gave her a hug and said " Tell me what happened to you right now"

Skyla told her mother what happened and what Paradigme had said to her look of shock so Skyla said " It isn't safe for me and my sister's to go to school anymore mum coz if we did everybody will run away and phone the police and our children aren't safe here mum we have to go underground like in the Steam tunnels it is the only place where we will be safe please understand mum."

Lena nodded and they went into the house where the little ones were sound asleep so Skyla gently picked up Ripster Jr and Luna while Ripster picked up Sam and Sasha and ran out of the house and meet up with everyone so Ripster phoned Benz and told him to hear him saying " Tell me everything when you get into my humble abod alright".

So the next chapter will be the girls joining the sharks in their fight against Doc Paradigme and also finding their father


	6. Chapter 6

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 6 the Girls adventures with the Street Sharks begins, also Streex and Rox find a baby outside their base unaware that she is a gene-slammed half human/ half hedgehog

When they arrived at Benz workshop they found him waiting he gasped when he saw Skyla in her new form he said " What happened to you Skyla?."

So Skyla explained to her uncle Benz what happened to him looking furious so she said " Well looks like my school days are over i can never go back to school like this guess we will join you guy's fighting Paradigm and also finding Papa once and for all".

Benz said " Not necessarily i have something that will help you girls blend in with everyone".

He gave them watches and said " Put them on".

So the girls put their watches on and they went back to how they looked before they got gene-slammed to everyone's look's of shock to Benz explaining " These watches are designed like a camel ion if you like but i suspect you girls like your new forms i take it or beginning to understand the new power's that come with your new forms?."

The girls nodded at him to the guy's smiling suddenly Lena looked at the calendar and said " Oh my gosh tomorrow is Valentines day i completely forgot about it School is off for the day."

Skyla and the girls said " OOH HOW CUTE".

Skyla noticed Ripster, Jab, Slammu and Moby looking at the calendar and blushing so Skyla said " Hey mum, Uncle Benz would you like to spend the entire day with the Kids tomorrow if you want?."

Ripster looked at her and suddenly realized that she was planning something so he said " What are you planning in that beautiful head of yours my Angel?."

Skyla replied " I will tell you tomorrow okay my love what will you girls do for this special day tomorrow huh?."

Jena said with a look of remembering something " Yeah I'm not sure but i will think of something but sis tomorrow date is the start of the shark mating season and also Killer whale and the mating season will last until the first week of next month looks like our rents will have to vacate for a while"

Skyla said " Come on girls time for a bit of shopping see you sexy boys later".

And with that the girls disappeared off into town to buy something for the special date tomorrow leaving their husbands looking dumbstruck at what Jena had said Moby said " We get to spend the entire month with our girls YES'S I'll make sure we spend the entire day in bed and keep her happy that's what husbands do come on let's go and get the supplies ready ohhh it's going to be a long haul can't wait for the magic"

So with that Ripster, Moby, Jab and Slammu went into town after their wife's leaving Streex alone a few seconds later Rox came in looking rather nervous so he said " Hi Streex would you um like to go on a walk with me tomorrow if you would like to of course?."

Streex gasped and said " Are you asking me out on a date for valentine's day tomorrow Rox?."

Rox nodded so Streex nodded and blushed so Rox said " see you tomorrow then Streex bye."

So the following morning before Skyla and Ripster awoke Lena and Benz decided to take the kids to visit their Grandpa in Seaview so Lena wrote a letter for Skyla and Ripster explaining where they had gone so they left with the kids who were excited to be seeing their Grandpa in Seaview for the month so when Ripster awoke he found a rose lying on Skyla's pillow and also smelled something cooking so he had a shower and got changed and went downstairs in their house and found Skyla making breakfast and said " Morning my Angel something smells good where are the kids?."

Skyla showed him the letter to him smiling so Skyla said " Well mum had a good idea as we might be destructive since today is our mating season and i think i hear something from next door listen".

The both of them listen to hear " AH AH Moby more more more oh yessss".

Ripster smiled but something suddenly pinged inside them both so they happily eat their breakfast so Ripster asked as he hugged Skyla from behind so "what were you planning yesterday?."

In answer Skyla smiled and said " Well how about i show you my husband you must be hungry for something else and i think it is myself and for this mating season we will be making love all around the house and in the car and you can tell me where you want it in what part of the house and also i don't want to see you with any clothes on ok hunny but in between we have to eat to replenish our strength ok?."

Ripster nodded and started to rove Skyla's body hearing her moan in pleasure then suddenly he grabbed her and guided her towards the couch kissing her while removing her clothes in a rush with her doing the same so she removed her watch to returning to her great white Shark form with her Angel wings to him smiling so he pushed her onto the couch and lowered himself onto her and thrust into her making her growl in pleasure so she sat up feeling his shaft go deeper into her making them both moan in pleasure so several hours they were both exhausted on the couch so Skyla whispered into Ripster's ear " Happy Valentines day my Sexy Shark so let's get some sleep then we can continue this later alright?."

He purred happily in response so now we will go to our new couple Streex and Rox who were busy out walking in the park enjoying the fresh air when Rox kissed Streex on the lips saying " Happy Valentines day Streex my love".

Meanwhile with the seavients they were taking the month off as they had decided to hide under their hideout to get away from the valentines day and also their mating season Slobster sighed in happiness that he was underground and good thing too as if he was up top then he was start causing major havoc on the people in town and also in the park his friends were in the same boat in this as they were hiding until the mating season ended Paradigm was happy to let them hide under his hideout as he had checked the date and knew that havoc would start flying so he had told his minions about a bunker that was under his hideout and that it was the ideal place to hide until the mating season ended a month from now.

So back with Streex and Rox at the end of the day they had just went down the banking into the sewer canal where they heard a baby cry making them run to the sound where they found a baby outside the entrance to the base Streex bent down and picked her up and said " Hello there little one what are you doing here?."

The little human girl stopped crying and giggled up at them both making Streex and Rox chuckle so Streex said " Well little lady you are cute come on you must be hungry so we will change your diaper then get you some milk i think i will call you Roxie what do you think daddy?."

Rox blushed at this and said " You think i will be a good dad Streex?."

Streex nodded and Rox smiled and said " I think you will be a good mummy hello Roxie my sweet little angel i am your daddy Rox and this is Streex he is your mummy we will have loads of fun times ahead of us and i think you will get along with my little sister's kids Streex you fed Roxie while i text the guy's and tell them to meet us here okay as we have something to show them."

So with Ripster and Skyla they were on the couch when Skyla's mobile phone started to beep making them both growl angrily at being disturbed so Skyla crawled over to her trousers that were lying on the couch arm and had a look at the text to her gasping and started to get changed so Ripster asked " What with the rush what was the text about hunny?."

In answer she showed him the text to him jumping up off the sofa and in 2 seconds flat had fully changed and they both speed out of the door where they were meet by the others who had got the text as well so they ran towards the base and entered to find Rox and Streex holding a little girl in his arms so he said " Guy's this is Roxie we found her outside the base abandoned so me and Rox will looking after her now and me and Streex are her mummy and daddy i think Rox will be a great dad what do you think?."

Skyla sniffed at Roxie and said " Rip can i talk to you for a minute outside please we won't be long"

So they went outside so Ripster asked " What's wrong sweetie?."

Skyla said " Roxie has a gene-slammed scent on her hunny i think she may have been gene-slammed but maybe i am just imaging things we will see when we go and visit her in the morning then we will see if i was right or not".

Ripster gasped at her but nodded so they headed back to the rest where they had fun playing with Roxie until 7pm came and they all went to bed but during the night around 2 am Roxie changed into a half-human , half hedgehog form while she was sleeping.

The next morning Skyla mobile phone rang so she answered it to her face looking serious so she said " Calm down Rox i will be right there".

Ripster said as they got changed "what was the phone call?."

Skyla said " My hunch was right about Roxie and she has changed into a half human half hedgehog also Streex and Rox found her in her new form and are freaking out".

So they headed to the base where they found Rox and Streex panicking so Skyla said " Guy's that is Roxie my hunch was right about her".

That calmed them both down so Rox said " You mean she was gene-slammed before we found her outside the base but it Don't matter to us she is still our daughter no matter what she is".

So next chapter will be Paradigm getting some new minions and also his new servants getting revenge on the people who hurt them also to some romance in the air between them so the couples for next chap will be Sabrina x Slobster Katrina x Slash Donna x Killamarie and also Leslie x Paradigme


	7. Chapter 7

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 7 Paradigm gains some new members to his cause and they get revenge on the people who hurt them **if anyone is a lover of blood and gore please read on if not you have been warned as these girls are out for revenge in blood you all have been warned**

The glass containers broke and the girls landed on the floor and started to change under the gaze of Paradigm and the male seavients Donna changed into a octopus, Leslie changed into a beautiful Barracuda , Sabrina into a Leopard and lastly Katrina turned into a Lion so as they stood up shaking a bit Paradigm called the others in so the male seaviates came in with clothes for the girls to put on so Slobster gave Sabrina a Dragon ball t-shirt for her size complete with trousers and trainers she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips to him returning the kiss with a hug as he had learned about Sabrina's horrible past and knew that she wanted revenge and he was in agreement with her she looked over at Leslie and Donna and saw that they both had light skin

Sabrina's past

Sabrina and her boyfriend Markus had been dating for the past 3 years and she was in love with him she is a 17 year old with ruby red eyes and a pale skin appearance she also has light ginger hair she is wearing a dragon ball z t-shirt complete with trainers but as usual when a new girl comes into the spotlight trouble will start to brew and eventually something has to give and unfortunate for Sabrina she got dumped right in front of her friends in broad daylight it all happened the same day that she saw the poster for her new life working for Paradigm and she never looked back she still remembered that time a long ago life when she was strolling up to their annual meeting place with her friends when she saw something that broke her heart there was Markus kissing another girl called Anna who turned out the new girl at their high school he turned around and saw Sabrina standing there with her friends looking shocked so he said " Oh hello old news your dumped now push off i am with this new news now and i must say i am liking her very much".

And so Sabrina ran away from there from her old life before coming to a halt beside a poster on the wall she saw that she wasn't alone there was also 3 other girls there looking as though they had been treated unfairly they looked over at her and came over the oldest one said " Are you alright little one?."

Sabrina told Leslie what had happened to her to her looking furious also the other girls as well so Leslie said " Well you got off lightly but one of our sister's didn't get lightly right Katrina?."

Katrina nodded and started to tell Sabrina her story about how she came to be here standing beside the poster and her new family

Katrina's past

Katrina is a bright and Sparky 21 year old with a life ahead of her she has black hair with the most stunning yellow eyes and she is wearing a pale green t-shirt with trainers she has a dark tanned appearance she used to have the love from her family she got good grades and friends she cares about a great deal but then something happened someone didn't like Katrina being happy and that someone turned out to be her older brother who had a hatred towards Katrina with a vengeance at seeing his family being happy with Katrina in his mother's arms where he used to be before she was born she took everything away from him without even knowing what she did wrong seeing her also getting good grades and even friends made him totally evil

One day he took his evil plan into action making his parents turn against Katrina by spreading false rumors about them making sure Katrina got the blame for it and it worked well when Katrina got home she was meet by her parents and older brother with angry faces so she asked " What's wrong mum, dad?."

In answer her father punched her yelling " HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AFTER SPREADING ALL THOSE NASTY RUMORS ABOUT US YOUR OLDER BROTHER HEARD ABOUT IT FROM HIS FRIENDS NOW PACK YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE HERE AND NEVER COME BACK COS IF YOU DO I WILL PERSONAL KILL YOU MYSELF NOW BEGONE AND NEVER COME BACK".

Seeing her older brother roaring with laughter Katrina with tears ran away from that place that used to be so happy and peaceful and felt like home to her but now she had no place to call home and no family she could turn to that is until she found herself beside a poster on a wall outside Uni mall where she meet her big sister Leslie and soon she would have a family again and revenge she would happily pay back in blood being split

Her new family looked shocked even Sabrina after she had finished her story so she said " My own brother started those rumors and made sure it was from me i will pay him back in blood make no mistake about that i am guessing you are also with me in this little sister Sabrina?."

Sabrina nodded and said "Most defiantly big sister can i make you our eldest Sister Leslie if it's okay with you so tell us how you two came to be here tonight?."

Leslie smiled and nodded to Sabrina's question and she happily gave Sabrina a hug then started to tell her story about how she came to be with them on this strange and beautiful night.

Leslie's past

Leslie is a 27 year old and is a professor working at Fission Uni she wears when she is not on duty a black stripped and red tube top, blue jeans complete with blue shoes she has black hair and brown eyes she is a professor working on Elements of nature and is very good at teaching and her students get good grades.

Then suddenly her life was turned upside down as the council had decided to cut back on the teachers at fission Uni and most unfortunate for Leslie she didn't know it at the time but she was getting sacked most of the other teachers at the university seem to know she was getting the bucket but didn't bother to come and tell her so she had to find out by the headmaster who called her into his office and broke the bad news to her leaving her life shattered and broken he said " I'm sorry Leslie i have some terrible news the council has decided to cut you back so I'm afraid that i have to let you go I'm truly sorry Leslie".

Leslie was in tears and ran out of the Uni and ran until it was dark and came to a stop outside the Uni mall where she was meet by Donna and saw 2 other people arriving at this special meeting place.

At the end of her story even Donna was speechless at this she never knew that the council had the power to make cutbacks like that and her poor big sister got the boot Donna knew that she got fired but her situation was different and know it was time for her to tell her tale of how she came to be here and it wasn't a pretty one at that.

Donna's past

Donna is the best police cop that the Fission city Police center ever had she is a bright and sparky 23 year old when she is not on duty she wears a yellow tank top she has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. she also wears a black skirt and also black slippers.

She always catches the bad guy's but one of her fellow cops wanted all the glory but seeing Donna getting all the glory of catching the bad guy's this cop's name is Bradley and he is about to get her to beat up another cop by accident by trying to hurt her because she is getting all the glory that he wanted and seeing her rise through the ranks of the police force with ease was sicking to see even Bradley's friend DC Brent was with him on this so one night when she wasn't on duty she was walking from the shopping center when they both jumped out at her dressed up as crooks and they had made sure they jumped her outside the police station where everyone could see what was going on so they jumped her but she jumped out of the way and beat them up very badly so the commanding offer looked out and came running yelling " PC Donna why are you beating up DC BRADLEY AND PC BRENT?."

Seeing them smirk at her made her realize and said " What did you say they were sir they looked like normal crooks that tried to jump me".

The commander officer Mick said very angrily at her " Get your stuff out of your locker and don't ever come back here again your fired for police brutality on fellow officers now begone with you Donna".

But Donna just ran away hearing the evil laughter ringing in her ears she ran until she stopped for breath outside Uni Mall where she meet Leslie and her sister on this special night.

Suddenly Sabrina noticed the poster saying " Hey look what does this poster say it say's I'm looking for some new volunteer's to help me with my project to defeat my enemies and also if you have any body to get payback on go to central park and wait there for 5 minutes and my minions will come and pick you up Paradigm

Seeing the word revenge sealed the deal for the girls so Leslie said " Well let's leave this old life and enter our new lives working for Paradigm and getting our revenge on the people who hurt us how about after we kill them we eat them to add insult to injury"

So they set off to Central Park where they waited 5 minutes then they saw some of Paradigm's minions coming towards them so they stopped in front of the girls and said " Have you come to get payback and join Doctor Paradigm without hesitation?."

They answered " YES WE HAVE WITHOUT HESITATION AND WE ARE WANTING PAYBACK ON THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE HURT US"

So Slobster led the way to Paradigm holding Sabrina's hand who he liked a lot Slash was holding Katrina's hand and Killamarie who was holding Donna's hand and giving her a hug while listening to the reason why she had joined their team.

So they reached Doctor Paradigm's lair where he meet the girl's Leslie was amazed with all the cool equipment she said " Oh my god you have all the coolest equipment for instance the gene-slammer 9000 the latest model that is on the market awesome".

Doctor Paradigm blushed at this and said " Your a professor too i take it Leslie?."

Leslie suddenly turned dark and said " Not anymore i was sacked because of cutbacks to the teaching staff at Fission university and i got the boot".

He gasped at this and gave her a kiss saying " The way you turn dark my love is enchanting to see so are you all ready to be transformed into your new selves and get your revenge on the people that wronged you my minions will go with you to help you so follow me".

So he led them to glass containers where they saw the first 2 containers had animal's in them for instance a lion, a leopard, swimming in the last two was a barracuda and an octopus so he said " Choose which tank to stand in and become the animal that you see beside you in the other containers and when you come out you will get your revenge".

Leslie stood beside the empty container along side the Barracuda, Donna opted for the Octopus, Katrina the Leopard and Sabrina choose the Lion for it's strength and Brutality in the open savanna so they entered the empty containers and Paradigm closed the Container doors for the swimming pair he gave Leslie and Donna breathing aperatises and filled their containers with liquid and for the other 2 they stepped into their containers and closed the doors and he flipped the switch and sparks flew up the rod of the machine and the girls became fused with the animals that was in the opposite container then the glass containers split open and expelled the girls who landed on the ground and started to change form Leslie's features become Barracuda like as for Donna she grew more arms even her mouth part was changing into a beak for the other two Sabrina grew claws even a tail and her skin had spots as these 3 stood up a lion like roar sounded making them turn around to see Katrina transforming into a powerful Lion with Lion claws and tail as well as a mane and ears.

So all 4 of them stood up shaking a bit from the transformation so after they got changed they said " What names will you give us Paradigm as we don't like our old names as they give us bad memories?."

Paradigm turned to Katrina and said " How about Lona for you Kat for you Donna Octica, Leslie how about Barrica and lastly Sabrina Leo pa?."

The girls nodded and said " We would like to borrow some Ketchup as we are going to eat the people that betrayed us how's that for being evil?."

Paradigm smirked at this and nodded and gave the girls their tomato ketchup and said to the male seaviants " Go help the girls on their quest and if you feel like joining in the feeding frenzy feel free to do so be careful Barrica and come back to me safely alright?."

So the girls slipped off in different directions with their boyfriends in tow into the night where Paradigm heard a few hours later horrible screams of death filled the silent night and loud ripping sounds soon followed he smirked to himself and uttered the most evil laugh ever.

With Sabrina and Slobster they were hiding in the dark corner beside the place where Sabrina went to meet Marcus when they both saw him and Anna walking down towards them so as they went past a voice sounded behind them both " Hello Hunny time to die and your pretty friend too".

That made them both turn but too late Sabrina struck and her claws ripped through Marcus neck killing him in a instant with blood pouring from his dead body which was lying on the ground with the head rolling away with blood pouring out of it his face had a look of horror into a corner Anna stood there screaming until Slobster punched his Claw through her stomach and pulled it out with all of Anna's inside's pouring out of her lifeless body as it fell to the ground blood and innards pouring out onto the ground so Sabrina poured the Ketchup on the bodies after pulling the bodies into a safe place away from the main street into an alleyway so she poured the ketchup on Marcus's body and passed it to Slobster who had decided to eat Anna and so they began to eat the pair savoring the hot smell of the blood that went into their mouths with the parts of the bodies that they were eating when they reached the hearts they simply threw them away and stood up Sabrina saying " Yummy that was delicious what do you say my love? did you enjoy eating that bitch?."

He nodded and belched so they decided to head to the park to wash their faces then head home to report to Paradigm how the revenge went so let's head to Katrina and Slash they had arrived at her old home where they saw through a window her older brother Spike laughing with her parents so she said " I'll jump through the window and attack and you come through the back door and help me out okay?."

Slash nodded and disappeared to the back door of the house where he saw the back door open and her father stepped out to get a breath of fresh air and Slash struck sending his drill nose straight through Katrina's father's body straight through where the heart was killing him in an instant while he was doing that he also ripped the body in two then hid in the bushes where he heard the crash of glass and screams from inside of " A Lion run where is your father Spike find him".

But Slash stepped into the house and said " HA HA HA KILLING TIME YOU TRAITORS YOUR HUSBANDS IS DEAD NOW PREPARE TO DIE ALSO LETS KILL THEM KATRINA MY LOVE"

And so she pounced ripping her mother's head off with her teeth killing her in an instant sending her head flying with blood flying everywhere and the body hit the floor as Spike stood there in shock he was grabbed from behind by Slash who struck his side with his drill nose leaving a huge wound that pouring blood everywhere but before he could make a move Katrina killed him by ripping his head off and letting the body hit the floor with the blood insides and all to pour from the bodies of her old family so they sat on the couch and began to devour the people that lay dead in front of them savoring the taste of the hot blood and the insides also the brains but they left the hearts in the Skeleton's and left the house and headed to the park to get cleaned up before heading home.

So with Donna and Killamarie they had reached the police center so she noticed a old coat that would cover her new form so she put it on and called " HELP HELP I AM BEING ROBBED HELP HELP". She also noticed some knives and a plank's of wood lying around so as the cops came running out of the police center she crept up behind and struck them with the planks quick and silent then as they fell she slipped back to her post where Killamarie shoot poison spikes at the reaming police cops who got hit then they came out of the shadows and blood spilled over the door and into the hallway causing quite a commotion making all the other cops flee for their lives but none ever got far with Donna's arms pulling them back and killing them with planks of wood through their heads and also dying from the poison that got shot into them as for the 2 traitorous cops they got the most horrible deaths ever they got planks of wood beatings poison shots and being kicked in the head busting their heads open and the brains and blood flying everywhere in the police center

So there they were eating the cops in the police center Killamarie giving Octica a hand with eating as she had a beak but she was doing good so after eating the cops leaving the empty Skeletons behind in their wake they headed to the park to get cleaned up but for the headmaster of Fission Uni i am sorry to say everyone that he will have the most horrible death ever on this planet

The headmaster was finishing locking up the University when Repteel came up from behind him and electrocuted him but seeing him standing there shaking he disappeared into the night and then as the headmaster named Rick stumbled into the grounds Barrica struck slicing his head in two with a sword she had stole from the weapon shop then sliced his whole body into pieces before he even had a chance to act leaving blood oozing out of the body parts that were left lying on the ground as for the head of Rick it was lying in the bushes with his brains hanging out bleeding blood and liquid everywhere so Barrica and Repteel eat the entire body and also the head leaving the remains of the skeleton behind so they left and headed to Central Park where they meet up with everyone and washed their faces in the lake then headed back home where Paradigm was waiting for them smiling evilly and said " Well how did the revenge's go?."

The girls answered " We have got our revenge Doctor Paradigm as from now we are now at your command in helping you defeat your enemies".

So rate and tell me what you thought of that chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 8 Skyla and Crew rescue Professor Bolton and turn him into a Great White Shark

It was a nice peaceful day for Skyla and her friends, and also family as they were busy chilling with the Dinovengers one of their members had taking a liking to Xena his name was Spike a Triceratops and Xena liked him a lot as well so suddenly Benz got an e-mail saying " Urgent Professor Bolton is in the high research facility outside of town with other gene-slammed people come to HQ at once.

So Benz yelled at the top of his lungs " GUYS I GOT AN TEXT URGENT PROF BOLTON IS BEING HELD AT THE RESEARCH FACILITY OUTSIDE OF TOWN GET YOUR BUTTS OVER TO HQ STAT".

They all pelted back to HQ where they saw Lena with Mantaman who was in a relationship with Sliver also with them was T-Bone the leader of the Dinovengers who was looking grim as he was looking at the plans of the facility as they came in so Ripster asked with anger in his voice " This is where dad is being held T-Bone?."

He nodded and said " Yes and looking at this plan it seems it is swarming with guards and all of the gene-slammed are being kept in cells some of them are only children and teenagers the adults though are in a different part of the facility but they all being kept in cells like the kids and being experimented on to see what makes them tick so we need to come up with a plan to rescue everyone including Professor Bolton you girls got any ideas?."

Jena said " Hey sis remember that song that was only to be used in special situations well this is one such time isn't it?."

They stared at Jena as Skyla gave a smile nodding so she said " I have this song that is called i think you are familiar with come little children which can call all the gene-slammed to me and my sister's but this song is very hypnotizing so wear headphones and keep well back from us when we are singing it in the facility grounds alright and i don't know who taught me this song as i was in a dream state but the voice sounded familiar to me as if i have heard it from somewhere else".

So T-Bone said well you have 7 hours before we go on the mission so you all have free time hey Skyla how about we look at your family album and maybe play that Monster Hunter game that you were raving about?."

So while everyone else was having fun on monster hunter Ripster whispered into Skyla's ear " Let's go somewhere private ok?."

Skyla chuckled at this so she said " We are going out for a while so see you guy's later ok?."

The others nodded to her so the two of them disappeared out the door s they were walking through the base Ripster noticed the garage so he said " Let's have a look in here shall we?."

so they had a look around the garage Skyla noticed a very old vintage car and decided to have a look inside it and saw it was very spacious and Ripster came up behind her and slid one of his hands down into her shorts and she gasped in pleasure then in one swift movement he pushed her into the car and closed the door and started to pull off her clothes in a rush while kissing her with her doing the same thing to his trousers and shorts

So she pushed him onto one of the back seats and said " I am going to hump you so hard that you will beg me to stop right?."

She noticed he had a challenging look in his eyes she smirked at this and said " Here we go sexy shark ah ah ah".

So Skyla thrust into Ripster very hard and fast to him moaning in pleasure while saying " Skyla ah ah ah more more more until i can't take it anymore ah ah ah".

So Skyla made love very hard by pulling Ripster up on her legs and moved him up and down on her Hardening shaft hearing him moaning in pleasure so he felt her hand move to his private part and started to caress it she did this until he came and his release poured onto the car floor hearing him purring in pleasure she turned his head round and they both kissed then she pushed him onto the seats with his back facing her and was thrusting into him and while she was doing this she grabbed his shaft and pushed it up and down hearing him moaning in pleasure also she was kissing his neck also his back.

Soon the floor of the car was swimming in hot love that came out them both as Ripster had Skyla on his legs and she had released onto the floor which was swimming in gunk they collapsed onto the seats with Ripster lying on top of Skyla with his arms around her purring with pleasure with her doing the same she said very sleepily " Oh Ripster you are so romantic i love you more than you could ever know do you think dad will accept our relationship do you think?."

Ripster turned her around so she was facing him he said " I'm sure he will I'll make sure of it i promise my lovely Angel of light the light of my life".

They both kissed then they both fell asleep in the car so 7 hours later they returned to everyone to see them around the table looking at the map of the facility they looked up at her and Ripster so T-Bone said " Ready to get this plan into action Skyla?."

She nodded and they went into the night so Skyla rode on the back of Ripster's motorbike ahead of the others leading the way so a few hours later they arrived at the facility so they approached the complex with care so Skyla and her sister's flew over the railings and landed in the grounds for the guard lights to stop them in their tracks and they were surrounded by guards but Skyla and her sister's knocked the guards lights out and heard the alarm ringing inside the complex so they sang and their voices echoed into the complex with the doors wide open as Mantaman and T-Bone had gone on ahead with earphones on.

Meanwhile with the prisoners

They were all fast asleep when they heard a song echoing through the complex and suddenly their doors opened and they stepped out into the hall where they heard

Come little children

I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment

Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of shadow's

A hypnotized look appeared on their faces and walked towards the song origin

So as the prisoners walked towards the song location some of the guards tried to stop them but got knocked out by the two reconist's some of the young one's held T-Bone and Manta-man's hand and also helped open the other prisoners doors then sneak off towards the adult quarters and saw their cells doors opening with the force of the song and seeing the adults walking towards the song which continued

Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not poor children

for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passion

Hush now dear children

It must be this way

to weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

for soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

Come little children

I'll take thee away

into a land of enchantment

Come little children the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadow's

Meanwhile outside in the grounds the guy's were wondering if the song was working when Ripster said " Look guy's i don't believe it the song is working look at that".

The guy's stared as through the open doors gene-slammed children were walking towards the girls and Ripster and the guy's jumped down into the grounds and walked towards them so some of the kids stood beside Skyla some with Jena some beside Xion, Sliver and Xena then they saw all the adults coming towards them and one special person in particular came towards Skyla and hugged her and said " Hi my little one huh?."

Professor Bolton's gene-slammed form changed in front of the gang even Ripster was shocked as his dad's normal form appeared in front of them bare butt naked if you please so he hurried to the corner of the complex with some clothes that Skyla had given him with her eyes closed so he came out from the corner to be hugged by Ripster, Jab, Streex and Slammu he noticed Ripster's form and said in a rather jealous way " How come you get the cool form John while i got the lame one no fun".

Skyla said " Well that can easily be fixed father why don't we go and get you Ripster's cool form as she looked at her watch if we hurry we can gene-slam you right now as Paradigm is away to a meeting with the local council so come on lets go come on you lot into the night".

That's when the gene-slammed people came too and said as they went out of the facility " We are free? I don't believe it!".

Skyla said " You all better believe it we are the resistance against Doctor Luther Paradigm fighting to stop him from turning Fission city into his lab and people into his lab experiments to test on you are all free now so we have something important to do so we will see you later."

One little kid said " Can we come too mother?."

Skyla smiled and picked the little one up and said " Of course you all can including you little one as we are going to turn my dad into a great white shark so if we hurry we can do this before Luther Paradigm come back from his council meeting lets go everyone".

So they all went to the Nuke plant on I 18 and they sneaked in and with Ripster and Skyla leading the way they found the room where they got gene-slammed and so she put Professor Bolton onto one the tables and Ripster typed on the computer and found a great white shark DNA and activated the machine and the serinje went into their dad making him howl in pain so after it was done Ripster lifted his dad onto his back and left the base and headed to the lair where they found Benz and Lena waiting for them they gasped at all the rescued gene-slammed so Ripster laid his dad on the couch and Skyla headed to the fridge and got some humgo burgers and some juice and placed beside Robert Bolton and said " Take a bite out that burger and your transformation will begin so we will leave you in peace to transform alright come on you lot lets go and get something to eat Mum, Uncle Benz can you look after dad for us while we are out getting something to eat?."

So they all left the base and headed to the nearest burger joint which the ladies received a shock to see loads of Motorbikes pulling up and saw a young girl coming up to them while the rest of her group look at the menus so with the group calling over to Skyla telling her what they wanted she told the ladies what she wanted and paid the ladies so Ripster and some of the lads helped Skyla carry the bags of hot food to the tables some of the group decided to sit on the ground around the table where she was sitting with Ripster whom the younger children had started to call dad to him chuckling at this so when they had just finished eating her phone beep so she looked at it smiling then said " Ready to see your father in his new form?."

Ripster , Slammu, Streex and Jab nodded so they all headed back to the base so Skyla nodded to Ripster and said " We will give you guy's some time alone then we'll come in okay?."

But Ripster shook his head grabbed Skyla's hand and took her to see Professor Bolton where they found him out like a light on the couch in his Great White Shark form he suddenly stirred and woke up when he felt some people giving him hugs so he woke up to see his children crowded around the sofa he stared at Ripster and Skyla holding hands so he said " Ah you two are in a relationship and are also married good going there son a beautiful girl you are at that Skyla wow i am sorry i was never there for you and also to see you growing up so why are you wearing that watch may i ask?."

In answer Skyla took off her watch and he gasped as her form changed to what she had been gene-slammed into and she said " I am not the only Girl here dad i am the oldest of 4 you have four daughters and how we came to be here is really shocking and might upset the timeline i will let the boys explain care to do the honors Ripster Hunny?."

So how will Professor Bolton take the news that the girls are from the future but how Skyla came to be here really shocks him

And also the girls will do the full day at school as they get a call from the new headmaster saying so after hearing about the deaths on the TV


	9. Chapter 9

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 9 Skyla and friends do full day at school and have the most memorable Pokemon hatching and parenting class

(Skyla's POV)

It was horrible watching the news that night after the boys had told father about how i came to be here in this timeline and now i am sitting here on the couch with my husband listening to the newsreader on the news that the headmaster of Fission Uni had been killed and eaten by something and all the other deaths were linked to each other i just couldn't bear it and fell to pieces with Ripster comforting me all night long before i finally fell asleep exhausted from crying so he left me in bed to sleep in peace so he found my other brothers waiting for him looking angry that there had been killings and that the headmaster that me and my sister's had made friends with was killed and eaten by something so they disappeared into the night but couldn't find any trails so they returned home and went to bed and Ripster came in and climbed into bed and put his arm's around me and fell asleep with me on top of him.

end of Skyla's Pov

So next morning Lena got a phone call from the new headmaster named Derek who was wanting to see me and my sister's for some reason so we headed to the school where he showed us into his office and said " You girls were the only ones to see him alive correct?."

We nodded sadly so he said " Well i am afraid i can't let you girls do the half days that you had arranged with Headmaster Corby and the reason is that there are killers on the loose and i don't want you girls getting killed as well and here he gives us new timetables and we saw that we had a new class he smiled at us and said " I hear that you Skyla have children of your own that will be starting here when they are old enough so i thought this class would be cool for you girls it's called " Pokemon hatching and parenting class where you hatch a Pokemon egg and raise and do your homework on the Pokemon that you hatched and the teacher is called Mrs O'Neil and she is really nice and she wants to meet you all tomorrow okay i am sorry about the deal about you working for your Uncle Benz but there is the weekends so you girls can do the weekends working for him how's that?."

We nodded and set off home waving goodbye to Derek and meet up with everyone and told them what Derek had wanted to talk to us about to Ripster's look of pure shock but dad said " And the reason why he won't let you girls do the half days now is because there are killers on the loose and he doesn't want to see you girls getting killed as well so thats why he wants you four to do the full day and you have got a new class which you will be starting tomorrow what's it called?."

Skyla answered " Pokemon hatching and parenting class as Derek heard that i have children of my own so he thought this class would be cool for us to do so we will just wait and see of he is right about that won't we girls?."

They nodded so the following day Skyla and the girls sett of to school where they were met by Mike outside Uni so they told him that they were doing the full days now to him nodding in understanding about headmaster's decision so they entered the school to be meet by everyone who was talking to them as the bell rang so Skyla and her friends look at their timetables and saw their first lesson was Pokemon hatching and parenting class so they headed off there and meet Mrs O'Neil outside the class room where she invited them and the class sat down suddenly a light glowed from a cabinet catching Skyla's eye so she went to the cabinet with Mrs O'Neil watching so she opened the door and saw a purple egg glowing so as Skyla picked it up it glowed brighter making everyone gasp seeing it suddenly glowing blue and then hatched in front of them so Skyla sat down on the floor staring at the little purple bat in between her knees so Mrs O'Neil said with dumbstruck look " Well I'll be dammed no-one has ever hatched that Noibat egg in my class before well done Skyla looks like that little one is your homework"

Mike and everyone sat down beside her while outside the window Ripster and the boy's who were eavesdropping on the class were dumbstruck suddenly the little bat opened his eyes to Mike saying "It's eyes are opening Mrs O'Neil".

He looked up at Skyla who saw his vision clearing and herself came into full view so she said " Hi there Nick nice to meet you my name is Skyla".

Seeing Nick blink a few times and soon everyone was crowded round saying hello suddenly Nick looked around at everyone and suddenly crying while emitting a supersonic wave making everyone cover their ears howling Mike clapped Nike saying earning everyone a bit of peace " No need to cry Nike"

But that made Nick howl harder until Skyla said as she petted Nike behind the ears making him stop almost at once " Don't cry little one are you hungry?."

So They all went outside to the fruit trees so Mike climbed up one of the trees and came back down with fruit and said handing a fruit to Nick " Is this one okay for you Nick?."

Nick scanned the fruit nodding so he happily eat the fruit so the class said to the teacher " Please Mrs O'Neil can we study Nick for our homework if it is alright?."

Mrs O'Neil nodded so the bell rang for the next class so Skyla picked up Nick and said " Come on Nick i will show you my world don't worry everyone here is nice i promise".

So Nick introduction to everyone in the classes that Skyla had were taken with Nick so at the end of the day Skyla heard voices yelling " Wait up Skyla."

Skyla turned around and saw everyone from her Pokemon Hatching and parenting class came running up beside her and followed her back home so they could study Nick for their homework which Lena saw through the window Skyla coming home with a band of friends who were chatting to her and Nick so Lena opened the door saying " Hi everyone ohhhh who is this cute fellow Skyla hello little one".

So they went inside where Skyla told her mum what amount of homework she had got also that Nick was also her homework and that her friends will also be studying Nick for their homework as well to Lena nodding so she disappeared into the kitchen where she got to work on snacks for Skyla and her friends and came back out of the kitchen aided by to everyone's shocks Ripster and Bendz to one of the crew saying " No way you are married to Ripster Sky la-Chan?."

Skyla chuckled and gave Ripster a kiss on the lips to him returning it to the girls squealing with cuteness just then Benz looked over and said " Hey look the kids are trying to stand up Skyla i notice you had Manga class with that empty comic book to fill in and lots of other homework to do but first let's help the yours and Ripster's children to walk ok then you can get on with your homework Skyla".

So as the day progressed RipsterJr, Luna, Sam and Sasha were able to stand up and walk all by themselves so it certainly more memorable so after that Skyla and her friends got on with their homework and finished it witch left the empty manga comic book to fill so everybody said goodbye to Skyla and waved at the kids who waved back and set off home so Skyla sat down with the empty comic book and had an idea of the Monster Hunter game and immediately started to fill in the comic book but she got halfway so she decided to finish it there and fill in the rest tomorrow so she closed the book to feel a pair of blue arms to hug her from behind she turned around to her dad and everyone standing there so he said " Man now that your homework is finished what say we all hang out at the amusement park oh son i am wanting to hang out with my daughter and i am not taking no for an answer".

Ripster said " I wouldn't say no to you papa let's go".

So they chilled out at the amusement park where she and Professor Bolton had a go on everything so he said as they were eating cotton candy " I take you didn't fill in all of that comic book did you but you filled it in halfway?."

She nodded to him saying " Well i think that is a good idea to gave your brain a rest after all that why don't you show us what progress you made on it and we will tell you what we think by the way how is your motor bike skills doing may i ask?."

Skyla filled him in to him nodding in understanding and he smiled so after that fun day they all headed home and so Skyla showed them all what progress she had made on the comic book to them having a look at it and seeing their eyes go wide as they read it so after they had read it they said " WOW JAWESOME LITTLE SISTER THIS IS COOL".

So what do you think of that and i wonder what the Manga comic book teacher will make of it when he sees it in next chapter will also include Paradigm's rage at the facility break in and loosing all those precious subjects


	10. Chapter 10

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 10 The Sky sharks meets the new Seaviants Members of Paradigm's army

Paradigm uttered a shriek of rage as he watched the facility footage as there outside in the grounds stood Skyla and her friends singing in human form he thought " How can this be i gene-slammed them wait what is that on their wrist's?." he focused the image on to the girl's wrist's and saw watches and realized that Benz had been up to his creative handy work again as he had received an urgent phone call from the facility and he headed there with his seaveints as the girls wore the same watches also the boy's as well to be told from the guards that came too that there had been a break in and that in one night all the prisoners had escaped and also Doc Bolton as well so the lead guard led Paradigm to the CCTV lab and showed him in and showed the footage when it came to Professor Bolton seeing changing into his human form naked the girls said " Oh how disgusting his is naked in front of everyone how gross is that?."

Meanwhile while all this was going on the girls were at school busy handing in their homework as for Skyla her studying of Nick was going great as today they were outside in the grassy field teaching him how to fly so Skyla typed something on her watch to her wings popping out so Mike was holding onto Nick so Skyla flew up a few feet using the updraft so she called " OK Nick now you gave it a shot".

So Mike released Nick from his grip and he flew up beside his mother for a few minutes before starting to lose strength so Skyla flew under him and he landed onto her to her smile and she flew back down to the others and typed some buttons and her wings disappeared so they jotted his flying capacity down then heard the bell ringing for next class so Skyla headed there to Manga comic book class and sat down so the teacher Mr Manga said " Well let me see how your comic book's are progressing alright you first Skyla?."

So he looked at her comic book and said with a look of shock" OH MY GOD SKYLA THIS IS FANTASTIC WHAT GAVE YOU THIS IDEA?."

Skyla said " Well i got the idea from a game that i love playing it is called Monster Hunter".

Everyone crowded round and read her manga book to them gasping in shock and surprise so she said " Well i haven't finished it yet and i was hoping if you had any coloring pens that i could colour mine's in if you have any Mr Manga?."

He nodded and got her the pens so she was busy coloring her work in while he was looking at everyone's work and telling them what he thought of it so as the bell rang he called " Skyla could you wait for a minute?."

So Skyla waited and he said " When you are finished with the book do you mind if i borrow it for a while if that is alright? you may keep the pens that i gave you i think you will need them in the future".

She nodded and disappeared off to her next class which was assembly language which her little sister Jena was really good at so she sat beside Jena who gave her a helping hand so at Lunch time they were sitting outside with their lunches doing their Manga homework Skyla suddenly had an idea so she said " How about we make our comic's adventurous but with sex scenes how's that for yaoi huh so what are you girls doing to do for your Manga Comic's?

Jena said " I am doing Transformers also i like that idea of yours very much sis so i am doing that right now

Xena " I am doing Pokemon

Xion" I am doing Digimon

Sliver said " I am doing Dragon Ball Z"

Zelda said " Final Fantasy"

So they finished their Comic's to the bell ringing for the afternoon classes so they set off for their first afternoon class which was computing so at the end of the day Skyla said " Can i take your comic book's i am going to hand them into Mr Manga to have a look at alright to have a read."

So she found Mr Manga in his classroom so he said " Hi Skyla what brings you here?."

She gave him the Manga books to him gasping so she said " The other comic books belong to my little sister's so take extra special care of them Mr Manga i will see you later alright have fun reading them and a word of warning make sure you have plenty of tissues OK?."

He nodded and as she left he opened Skyla comic book and started to read it his face was a complete picture of shock and a few seconds later he got a nosebleed so he put tissues up his nose and decided to read the rest of the comic book's when he got home and sure enough when he got home he couldn't put Skyla's and her sister's comic book's down so after he read them he immediately phoned his Manga publisher and had a word with him to hear him gasping and saying " Hold on i am coming to have a read of those comic's right now

So Danny came over and read the Manga comic book's and was impressed beyond anything you can imagine so he said " Who are the creator's of these Magnificent books Mark?."

Mark said " The Sky shark rockers of course they are here at school getting an education but looks like they have found their dream gift so let's make these books look good on the shelf's and i promised Skyla that i gave the original's back as soon as i am done with them."

So while they were getting the comic books copied and published with the Seaviants they were having a lazy day but their girls wanted to do something cool so Paradigm lifted Leslie into his arms and took her to his room with the others doing the same where he gave her loving that she wanted so a couple of hours later there came a beeping sound making them investigate so Paradigm clicked the screen and in the park they all saw the Sky Sharks, Street Sharks also with them was another great white shark to Paradigm gasping and saying " That's Professor Bolton he has been gene-slammed into a great white Shark and they all are here in the park so my minions ready for a fight with them go and get them alright?."

So with the crew they were taking a lazy stroll through the park Professor Bolton was holding Lena's hand with the both of them blushing as he asked her out for a walk and Ripster and the boy's had also asked their girls if they wanted to take a walk in the park and they said yes so here they were at the park walking like a real family once again also with them was Ripster and Skyla's twins walking alongside them as they had gotten stronger at walking these past few days and able to walk farther every day to Skyla and Ripster smiling with happiness at the sight also seeing their parent's out for a nice walk or a date if you catch the drift suddenly Skyla senses picked up some unwelcome company coming their way and she snarled making everyone look at her so she said " Hunny get the kids somewhere safe trouble's a coming and seems like Mr Paradigm has got some new members lady one's by the look of thing's so get going".

But before he could get the kids somewhere safe a voice sounded " Hello there pretty thing ready to die?."

Skyla looked to the right and saw 4 girls coming towards them along with 4 boys smirking at them as for Paradigm he had hidden in the bushes to watch the fight and saw Leslie charging at Skyla who looked calm and dodged her attack and swung her foot round and blasted Leslie flying a few feet.

Leslie got up and spat out some blood making Skyla smirk at this so Leslie charged again but slower this time to account for Skyla's swiftness and swung her sword and nicked Skyla's face making Skyla' mood to suddenly change Leslie heard Jena say " OH SHIT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT MATEY NOW YOU ARE IN FOR IT GET HER SKYLA AND MAKE IT A GOOD SHOW FOR EVERYONE RIPSTER WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR GET THE KIDS SOMEWHERE SAFE GO NOW".

Hearing that loud voice many people that were in the park look around to see 4 girls fighting 4 girls and just continued on what they were doing as for Ripster he safely got the kids somewhere safe so Benz stayed with the kids so Ripster headed back to the fight to see Skyla shout " Gestuga tensho"

And Leslie got blasted into a tree so she got back up and snarled a barracuda like snarl and threw off her watch making her form change and seeing everyone shirking with fright so Skyla shouted " Everyone get out of here get going".

So all the walkers and passers by got out of the park so with Skyla's back turned Leslie smirked and slashed Skyla's back and kicked her flying into a bench to her spitting out blood she looked up at Barrca smirking and she swung her sword but someone blasted Barrica flying onto the ground making her turn around in shock to see Professor Bolton standing there with his watch off she saw him helping his daughter up and carried her to a tree and placed her there out of harm's way Leslie shouted " What the hell you bastard interrupting my kill i am going to kill you just like i killed the headmaster for sacking me because of some foolish cutbacks and he was Delicious and i wonder what you will taste like?."

Seeing the shocked look on his daughter's look to be replaced with angry tears he said " Stay there Skyla that's an order i will deal with this bitch okay and make her pay for doing this to you and also for the headmaster to you bitch he was my best friend and only friend in the world and you took him away from us i will personal make you pay".

Skyla nodded and when Ripster came back he saw Skyla sitting under a tree he came over and held her with his arms around her that's when he noticed blood on his hands so he stared at her back and saw it was bleeding to him growling with anger so she said " Dad is fighting Leslie and i must say he is a very good fighter looks like the headmaster was dad's only friend in the world and Leslie killed and eat him so he wants revenge and i am not getting in the way and neither are you as dad is beyond mad".

Ripster looked up to see Barrica flying into a wall hearing a crack which sounds like several ribs being broken hearing Leslie howl in pain made Paradigm charge out of the bushes and punched Robert Bolton very hard but he swung round and kicked Luther Paradigm hard in the stomach and seeing their elder sister getting pummeled by Robert Bolton made the other 3 charge at him but he dodged them and they threw smoke bombs and when the smoke cleared they were gone making Robert Bolton growl angrily but he remembered Skyla and ran to the tree and helped her up saying " Are you ok sweetie i am sorry i came late in saving you."

So with the crew they had got Skyla back to the base so she said as they got her wound bandaged up and laid her on the couch " It's okay daddy it was my fault i should have been more careful i guess i need more training but the next time i meet Leslie i will kill her."

Suddenly the kids came in and ran up to their mum one pair saying " Mummy are you alright?." the other pair said " Daddy are you ok what happened to your back?."

Skyla said " That girl got me when my back was turned in helping the people in the park get out safely and Leslie did a sneak attack on me when i wasn't looking but don't worry i will repay her don't worry your mummy/daddy is a great healer and fighter alright?."

Meanwhile with Paradigm he was bandaging up Leslie so when he had done that Leslie felt strange so she disappeared into the toilet and came back out several minutes later shocked so he asked " What's wrong my dear?."

She broke down and said " I'm pregnant my love but i don't know if my baby is still alive could you check for me please?."

He gasped and gave Leslie a check up to hear him saying " The baby is okay Leslie our baby is alright"

Leslie happily cried into Paradigm's shoulder happy to hear that her baby was alright just then there came some happy yells making them both look over to see Slobster, Slash and Killiamari swinging their girls making them both smile so Paradigm said " You are not doing anything but resting up and looking after our baby ok Leslie my love?."

So rate and tell me what you guy's thought of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 11 the Sky Sharks Rockers comic's become popular also Professor Bolton asks Lena out on a date

"This is weird" thought Skyla as she walked into the comic book store and seeing her's and her sister's comic's book's on the shelf's and seeing the excited looks on people's face's as they bought the Comic books with excitement on their faces so she excited the shop and headed home to see Ripster with a Manga comic book in his hands seeing it was Monster Hunter made her smile and got a box of tissues for him and placed them beside him without him looking and went and sat on the couch to watch the TV and a few seconds later she heard splattering sound making her chuckle as she heard Ripster pulling two tissues out of the box and sticking them up his nose so she said " You like my Manga comic book then my love?."

He stared at her then looked at the title of the comic book to see his eyes go wide to hear her chuckling as she turned back to the TV once more then the newsreader appeared and said " And the new Manga comic books that are taking the world by Storm the Sky Shark Rocker Manga comic books these girls are still at high school but already have popularity within the comic book world or should I say Manga world as Mr Manga has published their books around the world and it has already be well sort after by the whole world we hope these girls make more of their series that they have made the first volume's of their comic's and they already are the most legendary rock band in existence so we all hope girls that you will make more of your Manga comic book series please and there is also a warning for anyone reading these comic book's to have a box of tissues ready that's all for now so see you all later."

She felt Ripster's arms wrap around her and heard him purring so she pulled him onto the couch and sat on his lap to him saying "Wow my love look's like I have a famous Manga artist wife will you spend some time with your hero husband in our room?."

She smiled and took his hand and led him into their room and closed the door to give them some privacy then she asked " What's today's date by the way?."

Ripster stared in shock at the calendar it was April 20th so the water she smiled and said " I have a great idea hunny you thought I was beautiful when I was 5years old right?."

She also added into his ear " Do not ask me to spend time alone with you I would happily spend time alone with you any chance I get my love alright?."

He nodded so she said " Well I thought you were dead cute at 5 years old so how is this for a porn anniversary she went to the closet and brought out to his gasping a chaos Emerald she continued we turn into 5 year old and make love with each other how does that plan grab you my love?."

He smiled at this so she said " Chaos Emerald oh ruler of all time transform me and my love into 5 year old children for our special day and when we are finished turn us back to our proper ages".

And the chaos Emerald glowed and she and Ripster transformed into 5 year old's so Ripster tore her clothes off in a rush with her doing the same with his trousers and shorts and then pushed him onto the bed and began her push and pull rhythm inside him to hear his panting and felt his legs wrap around her to stop her exiting him so several hours later they were exhausted and back to their original sizes and ages so she whispered into his ear " Happy Anniversary my love did you like it?."

His purring told her the answer so they got changed and was heading back to the sitting room when they heard " Um Lena will you um go out on a date with me?."

" Y...Yes Robert i would love too go out on a date with you"

Skyla opened her door just an inch so they could see what was going on and saw Professor Bolton asking Lena out on a date so they both headed out the door to an opened mouth looking Ripster, Streex, Jab and Slammu who had just turned up and saw their dad asking Lena out on a date so as Skyla and Ripster came out of their room Ripster asked " Did i just hear my dad asking Lena out?."

Streex nodded so with Lena and Robert they were busy eating in a fancy restaurant on the east side of town then went for a swim in the park lagoon as it was night and there was no-one around so Robert took of his watch and trousers revealing his shorts and as for Lena she had brought along her swimsuit so she got changed and entered the water where Robert swam up to her and held her close in his arms and they both kissed in the lake unaware that they were being spied on by their kids who had sneaked after them so Skyla whispered into Ripster's ear " Wow you got your romantic side from dad how romantic is huh oh my god are they doing what i think they are doing in the water for crying out loud?."

In the lake Lena and Professor Bolton made love with him making sure they were in the shallows for Lena so a couple of hours later they emerged and put their stuff back on and headed home as Skyla and the others headed home before them so as they came in and closed the door they all saw them busy watching TV so Skyla asked " How did your date go you two?."

Lena said stroking Robert's fin making him purr in contentment " Your father was really romantic taking me out for a meal, a swim in the lake and even a trip to the movies where i wanted to watch that new romance film that was out and by the way Skyla i also noticed the new porn anime movie that you wanted to watch it's will be out all this week if you are wanting to watch it and then get the DVD of it".

Skyla said " Really mum it's out in cinema all this week"?.

Then she noticed everyone staring at her in shock so Rox went into her room while they were all chatting and had a look in some of the boxes that she hadn't touched yet and they all heard him saying loudly " NO WAY YOU HAVE ALL THE ANIME PORN SERIES AND ALSO DVD'S EVEN THE LIMITED ADDITION'S THAT I COULDN'T GET EVEN WHEN I SAVED UP MY POCKET MONEY WHEN I WAS A KID HOW COOL IS THIS".

They all went inside her room and saw Rox with the open boxes so Skyla said " Well big brother if you like them you can borrow them for as long as you like by the way mum how much was it to get into the cinema?."

So Lena told her how much it was to Skyla grabbing her coat and saying " You coming Rox to watch the movie with me?."

Rox pelted after her so they arrived at the cinema and paid and went inside and watch the movie and a few minutes in a pair of blue arms held her close to her turning around and saw Ripster with the rest of the crew so they sat and watched the movie they noticed some couples where making love in their seats so Ripster and Skyla blushed at each other as they kissed and made love with the rest of the crew following suit while watching the movie so several hours later they excited the cinema happily chatting away about the movie as for Streex and Rox they were staring into each others eye's and holding hands and blushing as they also made love in their seats and would you all believe it it was their first time doing it so it was special for them so they headed back to the lair and found the kids playing together they all looked up and Roxie ran up to Rox and Streex and said " Welcome home mummy, daddy did you have a nice time at the cinema?."

Rox nodded and said " We had a great time my little rocker time for bed you lot".

So while the kids went to bed Skyla and her sister began to work on the second series of their manga comic books and got halfway through before deciding to turn in for the night and finish it off tomorrow so they headed to bed looking forward to tomorrow as it was a new day but trouble was heading Skyla's way as an annoying pest from her past was already at school and soon they will meet and he will cause trouble for Skyla and her sister's and try to flirt with Skyla as he thinks they are boyfriend and girlfriend not knowing that she is married but when he follows her without her knowing he sees her with Ripster and overhears them and realizes that she has moved on and becomes friends with her after all the grief he had given her in the past.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 12 Skyla's past comes back to haunt her and she opens up to Ripster and her family

Next morning Skyla awoke to Ripster kissing her on the lips to her returning his kiss so they got changed and went to breakfast where they were meet by their kids who were yawning making them chuckle so Skyla headed out the door saying goodbye to everyone and giving Ripster a kiss on the lips and walking off to school with her friends with their manga books in their schoolbags and also their homework so they entered the school where they were meet by everyone so as they headed to class Mike said " Skyla do you a boy by the name of Danny Wood by any chance?."

That made Skyla go pure white in the face with shock which told Mike so he said " Well he moved here last week and it seems he still loves you and no matter what we tell him that you have moved on and he should too he refuses to do so still believing that you and him are boyfriend and girlfriend so mind filling me in on the story i assume this pest is from your past that you thought was gone for good?."

Skyla and her friends nodded and filled him in with Skyla saying " Danny was a childhood friend and we grew up together with my sister's and i saw him more as a brother figure as he was very protective of me as i was growing up and at school but i didn't know was that he was in love with me so one day when we were practicing for a rock band contest he came in and asked me if i could spare a few minutes to talk to him and i agreed but my sister's had a few days earlier had overheard him talking to his friends about getting me on my own as i was the hottest girl in Seaview and try to rape me so before he could get his friends my sister's intervened and told him that there was no way i was going with him and what he had to say he was going to say right there and then which he didn't look happy about so he told me that he had feelings for me as more than a friend but when i said i thought of him as a brother he didn't believe me so i said that i didn't want to talk about this anymore and that we were not a couple he was mad and walked off in a huff so we got back to practicing but our peace didn't last long as he returned with his friends looking angry that i didn't return his feelings so i said that i had feelings for someone else and that i loved from the very first moment my eyes opened as a baby he looked shocked as his friends but he thought i meant him so he started flirting with me in the end i phoned the police on him which he didn't like so a few days later i learned that he was moving away and somehow i thought i was going to see the last of him but clearly i am proved wrong again as if i saw him again he might have someone and we might become friends and because of him i had almost given up on boys and love if i did that i would have never forgiven myself for it".

So they headed to class unaware that Ripster and the boys had overheard everything and they were shocked to the core that Skyla never told them about her past and upon hearing the part about Danny Ripster was furious also upset that because of Danny his love almost gave up on him and making love with himself so in Manga class Skyla had handed her second series to Mr Manga and had sat down with her friends when she heard Danny's voice " Oh my love here we are together again now if that is not love then i don't know what is?."

But Skyla only said " Danny shut your pathetic trap for once in your worthless little life and go bother someone else for a change i am already taken and for your information married and also for your information me and my sister's won that contest and became the Sky Shark Rockers so ha ha ha in your face."

The look on Danny's face was priceless his face was a look of pure shock at what she had said but he did look upset but he never said anything after that in fact he never said anything at all during school which caught Skyla and everyone off guard as she thought Danny would have bounced back from what she had said and came up with something better so they were chatting at lunch Jena said " I have never seen Danny like this and i know why he moved Skyla his mum is a friend of my mum and she told me that his father was abusing him and his mum so they moved away from that life and moved here for a fresh start and also he did have a girlfriend here but she dumped him for someone else and said some really awful things to him which you said back in class and from what his mum told me as i asked why are you guy's moving is it because of Skyla"?.

"But his mum shook her head and told me the whole story and that's the reason why they moved away from Seaview Skyla" finished Jena to see the shocked look on her big sister's face to Skyla's face to be replaced with guilt but Jena said " You had every reason to say that to him but you didn't need to overboard like that but i guess you were fed up with him and wanted to make it clear to him where you both stood right?."

Skyla nodded and said " I am going to have my lunch outside ok?."

Jena and the guy's nodded so they let Skyla head outside where she was met by Ripster who looked like he wanted to comfort her so she shared her lunch with him so he said " i want to hear about your past Skyla as you never told me about your past i think it's time you opened up completely to me about your life and not just me" he said to her looking up to be given a shock all her family were standing there so they sat on the steps and with a encouraging smile from her mother Skyla took a deep breath and told them all about her past that she had kept hidden even from her sister's and felt the burden of keeping her past hidden lifting from her to their shocked looks to hear that she was put through the agoge at only seven years of age meeting her sensei in the forest and if she had not meet him that fateful day she would have ended up like the kids that lived in the forbidden part of the forest and also killing her animal friends that she had made while growing up in the comfort at her house and killing a wolf as part of her ritual of the village and being reunited with her mother at 15 years of age and that she was the only one who had passed and retained her humanity and didn't go wild in the forest and became a wild person just like the kids that came before her and that she had to steal from the village markets and that she had killed one of Jena's friends who was also on the adoge with her and she swore to herself never to tell anyone even Jena Ripster was shocked to the core that Skyla had kept all this hidden for so long he hugged her as she cried into his arms he said " And that's why you never trusted yourself with having a pet even when Bendz asked if you wanted one you refused point blank on the idea"

Lena said " You forgot the virus part Skyla".

That made Skyla go pale in the face so Lena explained to the gang that when Skyla was 4 years old she came down with a very rare and deadly virus called the paradise virus which if not caught or treated would eventually kill the host and it was a miracle that she turned the corner when she did but when they examined her shocked that she had recovered so quick the doctors noticed a serinje wound in her arm and found the serinje with a little bit of what cured her inside it so they did some test's and discovered it was a cure for the virus that they in this timeline hadn't found yet and surmised that it came from the future they also noticed that there was some unidentifiable slime trail on the floor leading from the house into the forest heading back to Fission city and from the direction route I19 so whoever it was that person is a hero in my eyes for curing my daughter in time of the virus and because of that they were able to make the antibody of the virus and saved a lot of people's life's in the nick of time". Finished Lena to a shocked silence from everyone even Ripster was shocked to the core he hugged Skyla close to him with tears in his eyes he said " I can't believe i almost lost you at 4 years old my love if you were gone i don't know what i do if you weren't in my life".

Skyla hugged him saying " I am alive now because of that cure but there is something that still has me confused there is a section in my album called Dream memories which i am in them learning how to play pool and mastering advanced pool techniques with a gene-slammed version of you dad and lot of other things but before the orange light of the sun started to show i walk with you back to Seaview and you put me to bed on the couch and then disappear into the forest and that's when i wake up looking tired and cross as hell that my dream ended and i am not sure if they were dreams at all."

Skyla heard the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch so the guy's nodded and disappeared so Skyla headed of to class unaware that Danny had walked past and overheard everything that was said so he was wanting to talk to Skyla and to say sorry and make friends with her now that he knew that she was taken so he ran past her and muttered " I am sorry Skyla can we be friends like we used to be if not i will leave you alone forever see you later".

Skyla stood there in shock but recovered and went into class so with the guy's they had found her album and found the section and was looking through them and Robert Bolton gasped and said " So those memories were real but i thought they were dreams i can't believe it"

Ripster and everyone stared at him so he said " Y...You mean that you had Skyla all to yourself at night time and taught her how to play pool and even ride a motorbike and all sorts of things?."

Robert Bolton nodded and said " Yes right up until she was 17 that's were those fun times with her ended and i never seen her after that so i assumed that they were only dreams that went away now that i got some decent sleep for the first time in a long while and then that's when i got captured but i do remember one dream where i taught her that song that called me to her as for reason i felt as if i had to teach her this song in case anything happened to me pretty weird huh?."

So as school finished Skyla saw Danny and made a decision and told her friends what he had said as he ran past her so they all agreed to be friends with Danny so she ran after him to him hearing " Danny wait i am sorry i yelled at you"

That made him turn around to see Skyla and her friends standing there in front of him so she said " Jena told me everything that happened as i didn't know why you had moved and she told me the whole story so can we be friends again like we used to".

Danny stood there in shock so did Ripster who was standing there in the shadows which Jena noticed so she disappeared to him and told him the whole story to him looking shocked at that Danny was abused by his dad and surmised that's why he was bugging Skyla in the past to him nodding agreeing with her so she went back to Skyla who was chatting to Danny who looked happier than anyone had seen him so as they all walked to Skyla's he said " You have a real man to look after you now huh Skyla you are lucky i wish i had a father who cared about me and mum so this is your house pretty cool Sky".

She smiled and said " Are you coming in to meet my family Danny?."

Danny shook his head " No thanks Skyla after what i heard i made a very bad impression on your husband so i think it's a bad idea so i will see you later ok?."

Skyla nodded and watched him walking home to her friends smiling that Skyla and Danny were friends again like they used to be in the past.

So the door opened to Ripster's smiling face so he said " I guess you and Danny are friends again like you used to be that is great news to hear my darling angel of light come in you guy's as we have found out something to tell you all."

So they all went inside where the rest of the gang were there so they sat down and Robert Bolton Told them that the dream memories that he and Skyla were having wasn't dreams at all they were real memories to their shocked looks even Skyla's so a few hours later her friends said goodbye and disappeared off home so Skyla looked tried which Ripster noticed and he smiled as he knew that she had a big day so they all turned in for the night and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 13 Roxie helps Ripster Jr with a private problem by the way i nicknamed Ripster Junior as Ripper cute name

Something odd was up with Ripster Junior as he was a teenager Great White Shark just like his brother and sister's they were acting odd as well so Skyla decided to do some research on the great white sharks with Ripster helping her out to some discoveries that their children had come of age and were in heat and Skyla knew who could help with Ripster Junior Roxie who Ripster Jr had a crush on so she said to Roxie " Roxie can you take Ripster Junior out for a while take all the time you need to tame him as he is heat now that he has come of age alright if you are up for the challenge Roxie?."

Roxie nodded so that Saturday she came out of her room and saw Ripster Jr on the couch looking grumpy and a bit bad tempered so she said with gracefulness as she came and sat down of the couch " Hey Ripper come with me we are going out for a long walk to get to the bottom of what is going on with you and i am not taking no for an answer alright?.

He blushed at this and he followed her out of the base and into the fresh air to him breathing a huge sigh of relief at getting the fresh air so they strolled through the park and Roxie noticed some bushes with a tree and put her plan into action so she said " Lets sit down over here under this tree ok?."

So they sat down so Roxie said " Come and sit on my lap okay and tell what's up with you alright as i want to help you out as your mum asked me to find out what's up with you if that's alright with you?."

So Ripper sat on her lap blushing like a mad and she wrapped her arms around her holding him close arousing him as the smell of her feeding his desire for her so he told her what was wrong with him he looked upset so she asked whats wrong so he told her that he didn't want to consider his dad as an enemy male shark but it was ingrained into his DNA and he hated it as hell so Roxie slipped one hand under his t-shirt making him gasp out in pleasure so she said " ooh sensitive parts there huh just relax and enjoy my love time to be tamed don't you think?."

Ripper gasping in pleasure said " Ooh yes Roxie more please tame me until i can't take it anymore."

Roxie smirked and in one swift moment pulled his shorts down and inserted two fingers into him turning his head round and muffled his cry of pleasure she took her time with him savoring his arousal and his moans of pleasure his climax was her undoing and she stopped allowing him to breath as he released all over the grass with a moan of pleasure and he turned around and they both stared at each in wonder and in paradise so he blushed and took his top off and began unbuttoning Roxie's blouse all the while kissing her like a gentlemen would do with a lady of his dreams.

Meanwhile Rox and Streex were wondering where Roxie had gotten to so they asked Skyla " Hey little sis do you know where Roxie is by any chance?."

She nodded and motioned the chairs and told them starting with " I think i know whats up with the kids they are of age and in season and it was affecting Ripster Junior the worst and i knew that he had a crush of Roxie and i knew that she felt the same way about him so i asked her to take him out for a really long walk to tame him if you catching my drift here?."

The look of their faces blushed with red told her that they understood so she said " Don't and i mean in any way disturb them as she is in heat as well and you know what happens when someone interrupts a great white shark making love with someone he loves understand?."

They nodded and said " Way to go Roxie and you too Ripster junior".

So with the lovebirds they were staying quiet as Roxie had peered out from her hiding place and saw the park had people in it so she kissed Ripper and said " Shush my love there are people in the park we don't want to attract attention do we?."

Ripper nodded pulled her down onto him biting his lip as she came into him once he had regained some composer and adjusted to her size in him nothing could prepared Roxie for just how in love Ripster Junior was with her how he fitted perfectly with her, moving with her savoring his kisses which she surmised was a replacement for him crying out in pleasure she felt her release imminent she looked at him to see his eyes alight with love and desire for her so he whispered " I love you Roxie".

She whispered back " I love you too" and he was shuddering as he threw his head back in a silent scream of pure pleasure seeing him so lost in his desire Roxie went over the edge with him a long low moan escaped her lips as her release swept over her as she gave in and collapsed on top of him listening to drumming of his heart as it slowed back down to normal beat that matched her own

So she said " feeling better now hunny?."

He kissed her on the lips and said " Yes you smell of a spring angel Roxie my love i think i need to return the favor don't you think so?".

She smiled at him so he leaned up and kissed her and pushed her gently to the ground and she gave a quiet gasp of pleasure as he came into her feeling the way she moved in time with him every kiss on his lips was paradise to him making love to the girl of his dreams that he had dreamed about having for so long

Several hours later both Him and Roxie were fast asleep behind the tree feeling the sunset rays hitting his face Ripster Junior woke up along with Roxie who kissed him on the lips to him returning it but seeing the time on their watches they immediately got changed and headed home where they found Skyla at the table with 2 extra cups of coffee for them so she smiled and motioned the chairs so the both of them sat down Ripster Junior said " Mum where is dad i want to say sorry for being so hostile to him as i didn't know what was wrong with me did i really see my dad as a threat mum?."

His dad's voice sounded from the couch " It's alright son come here and give me a hug by the way care to explain where you have been young man with Roxie?."

Just then Rox and Streex came out of their room and came to Ripster Junior's rescue so they pointed outside and Ripster followed them along with Skyla so he and Roxie sat down in the chairs and had their coffee while listening to the voices outside in the hall so they had finished their coffee to see Ripster coming back in with Rox and Streex also Skyla he was smiling at his son who stood up and gave his dad a hug happy to be father and son again after that trouble just then they heard a loud crunch and three voices say "UH OH" that made Skyla say " Oh come on not the TV remote again you three" striding towards her other thee children who held a piece of the TV remote in their hands looking rather sheepish about it so they said " Sorry mum" she smiled and said to the three of them " Ripster take these three for a swim ok to calm them down alright and maybe do some training as well".

Ripster nodded and so the four of them went out of the base and didn't return until the following morning looking heavy eyed and drowsy from all the training and swimming that they had been doing so Skyla put Ripster to bed kissing him on the lips to him returning it and the other three went to bed and were out like a light.

So rate and tell me what you thought of that episode next chap will be the girls being blasted into the past but thanks to the chaos emeralds Skyla, Jena, Xion, Zelda and Sliver get sent to their boys a year before they got gene-slammed but for Xena she got sent to Spike's home world where Spike finds her out cold in the ship and falls in love with her to her falling in love with him but the girls can only stay for a year with their boyfriends then they must return to their time


	14. Chapter 14

Lena discovers she is pregnant with the street's Sharks little sister

Chapter 14 the girls get sent back in time a year before their boyfriends became hero's

It turned out that morning to be a nice peaceful day so the crew was chilling out at the park with Skyla in between Ripster's legs laughing at the antics of her children and sister's but the peace didn't last long a time blast shot out of the bushes and struck Skyla and her sister's and they disappeared into a time vortex but their chaos emeralds awoke and spoke to them saying " We can send you back in time a year before your husbands became the hero's they are now known as but there is a price to be paid and that is you must stay for a year with them do you accept?."

The girls nodded and the chaos emeralds said " We can cancel your wings out until you land in your locations with your husbands who are human but your wings will grow in normally and you will get high fevers which will go away the following morning don't worry we have canceled out your shark appearance until we are back in our future with everyone ok?"

In the Bolton house John was busy studying when there came a flash of bright light catching his attention he speed to the window and saw a beautiful girl out cold on the lawn he speed outside and helped her up and said " Miss are you alright ...how can a beautiful angel like you come to someone like me?."

He brought her inside where he placed her on the couch where a few minutes later Skyla came to to find herself laying on a couch in the Bolton home and saw someone nursing her she said " Who are you?."

He said " My name is John Bolton nice to meet you what is your name?."

Just then a memory of her and Ripster talking came back to her as she had asked him what was the real name before he became Ripster he had said " My real name is John Bolton before i became Ripster".

So she said " My name is Skyla Angel but my sister's call me Angel for short".

Skyla buckled suddenly and started to sweat like a bucket making John panic but she said " get a bowl of water and a toothbrush as my wings are growing in and when you have done that either give me a kiss or let me bite your arm alright as what happens next will be gross to you alright?."

John got the stuff and watched as Skyla's angel wings blasted out from her back he hurried forward and kissed her on the lips to her hugging him until he felt her go limp as she had fainted from the pain so several hours later she woke up to find John sitting on the couch with her cleaning her wings and she also saw her sister's Zelda and Xion were here with their boys cleaning their wings with Professor Bolton helping out with going to the kitchen and bringing back fresh bowl's of water so he said "Ah welcome back to the world Skyla son make sure you take care of her she is in your hands the same goes with you two Clint and Coop alright?."

John asked " How long can you stay with me my love?."

Skyla replied " We can only stay for a year then we need to go home my sexy John."

John and his two brothers blushed at this so meanwhile with Jena she woke up to find herself in a bed with Jet Taylor brushing her wings so he said " Hey welcome back my name is Jet Taylor what's yours?."

Jena answered " My Name is Jena Angel i am the little sister of Skyla Angel".

Just then the phone rang so Jet answered it to him saying " Hey Clint Yeah i have a girl with wings with me her name is Jena sure i will come over with her once she is fully recovered alright see you later".

He hung up to feel a hand slip down into his pants making him moan in pleasure he turned around to see Jena smiling at him so in a rush he tore her clothes off with her doing the same she pushed him into the bed and offed him like a pro hearing him moaning in pleasure then she sat on his legs and felt his hands hold her hips and thrust her up and down on his hardening shaft hearing her moan in pleasure he sat up and pushed her onto the bed and went inside her and did his push and pull beat while kissing her neck hearing her moaning in pleasure he felt his release imminent and he stared at her to see her eyes alight with love and passion for him he whispered " I love you Jena".

She whispered back "I love you too Jet" And then she was shuddering as she threw her head back and screamed in pure pleasure hearing her so lost in her desire made Jet go over the edge with her and with each thrust into her he whispered beautiful things to her to her returning them in return then he collapsed on top of her panting with exhaustion pulling her onto him so that her head was in the crook of his neck and draped her right arm across his chest he said " Will you stay with me Jena?."

She smiled at him and said " Well i will stay with you for a year how about that but always remember i am only yours and yours alone no-one else s ok?."

He nodded happily and kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep in his bed happy to just lie there content in each others arms meanwhile with Xena she woke up to find herself in a bed on a spaceship floating through space she saw a Triceratops brushing her wings he noticed her awake and blushed like a mad thing to her returning the blush so she said " Hi there handsome my name is Xena Angel um where are we may i ask?."

he told her where they were to her jumping out of bed winching at the pain and stared out of the window he saw her mouth dropping open he came up behind her and slid a hand down into her pants and said " I love you Xena so much that i can't control myself and i want you now".

Xena turned around and kissed him on the lips and he lifted her in his arms laid her on the bed and started removing her clothes while kissing her on the lips to her returning his kiss and removing his shorts as that was the only clothing he wore so with the clothing removed he lowered himself onto her to see her blushing so she asked " What's your name handsome Dino?."

He smiled and said before he went inside her " My name is Spike of the dinovengers my love ".

He went all the way till he was fully inside her allowing Xena to adjust to his size inside her and she found him impressive and suddenly she wanted him so much she thought here was the man or Dino of her dreams that would never use her to get famous on the telly so he felt her wriggle under him telling him that she was ready so he asked " Is this your first time my love?."

She nodded and said " Yes this is the first time and i want you so much Spike so don't stop giving me love you have no idea what my life was like without a boyfriend in my life".

He began his push n pull beat inside her to feel her lift herself up to hold him to her she whispered " I love you Spike with all my heart".

He whispered back " I love you Xena here we go".

And with each thrust he made inside her he closed the door on Xena's bad relationship's past permanently as he felt his release imminent he pinned her to the bed he saw her eyes alight with passion and desire for him and then she was shuddering as he thrust into her again she threw her head back in a silent scream of pleasure making him go all the way with her a low groan escaped his lips as his release swept over him and he collapsed into her panting while listening to her beautiful heart rate slowly going back to how it was before he said as he kissed her on the lips " Will you stay with me Xena my true love?."

She stared up at him and said after kissing him on the lips " I can only stay for a year before i have to go home my love but listen to me i will love you and only you alright?."

He nodded so she smirked and said " My turn".

He didn't know what she meant until she went inside him to hear his panting and felt his legs wrap around her so she pulled him onto her legs to see the blush on his face she whispered into his ear " Don't worry my sexy Dino it won't hurt for long trust me with your body and your heart and no pain will come to you i promise".

She pushed him up and down on her hardening shaft to hear his moans of pleasure and she pushed him onto his front and inserted her shaft into him all the way she grabbed his shaft and while she was doing her push n pull beat inside him thrust his shaft up and down to hear his moans of pleasure he pushed himself up onto her legs and he turned around and they both kissed and he released onto the bed and she released inside him to his moan of pleasure then they collapsed into the bed with Xena on top Spike then he turned around and she lay back down onto him hearing his purr of pleasure so she said " So do you want to finish cleaning my wings my love then introduce me to the rest of the crew are they wanting to meet me?."

he said " Yeah Bullzeye, Stegz and T-Bone are wanting to meet you as we came back into the ship we found you out cold on the floor and as i lifted you into my arms your wings came through shocking everyone and also making them panic so i took you to my room and started to clean your wings so before i reached the door to my room T-Bone called over to me " Call us when she wakes up okay as we would like to meet her when she is awake ok?."

So spike finished cleaning Xena wings so he opened his door and called " Come on in guy's Xena's awake and wants to meet you guy's".

A few seconds later T-Bone and the rest of the crew appeared in the doorway and said hello to Xena and T-Bone said " Well since Spike is looking after you you can stay in his room when we next land on a planet we will do some clothes shopping for you what size of clothes are you by the way Xena?."

So Xena told her clothes size to him disappearing off to his room and a few minutes later returned with some clothes that didn't fit him so Xena went to the toilet and tried the clothes on and they fitted her to a tie then came out of the bathroom to ever ones gasps of surprise to see what clothes T-Bone got her but it wasn't their reactions that Xena was interested in it was Spike's who she saw his jaw had dropped in shock so she went over to him and said " Do you like these clothes on me Spike?."

He nodded and said " They look great on you Xena my love come on I'll show you around the ship ok?."

So Xena was shown round the ship and even helped her new crew mates stop the raptors from destroying planets soon the girls discovered that they were pregnant with their boyfriends children but their year was up so on the day that they were leaving they woke up before everyone else and wrote a letter for their boys making sure not to alter the timeline in any way with a promise that they will see them again when the time is right and they will be together again and left the pregnancy test in the letter as they were finished leaving the letters on the tables their chaos emeralds awoke and transported them back to the future.

so rate and tell em what you guy's thought of that episode


End file.
